Famous Last Words
by spidermonkey17
Summary: No, Edward! Don't!" I screamed. "Bella, love, I have to," he replied, pain leaking into his expression...and then he was gone.
1. Suprises

Hey guys, this is my first story...so tell me what you think

I promise...it gets better

* * *

The unusual light streaming through the window awoke me. I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Edward whispered close to my ear, making me shiver. I smiled and he kissed me long enough to get my pulse racing.

"What does Alice have planned today?" I asked. I thought it better to get Alice's plan out of the way. I never really enjoyed "Alice Time". I loved Alice, but I hated shopping. We had about three weeks until the wedding and with Alice saying we were in "Crunch Time", and my parents freaking out, and not to mention Edward's teasing, I was worn out.

"Well, I have a surprise for you," he hedged, a smile dancing on his lips. My eyes narrowed.

"I don't-" I started, but he put his fingers on my lips to silence me.

"No interrupting or you won't receive your surprise," he scolded. I scowled.

"I hate surprises," I mumbled.

Edward chuckled and said, "You'll like this one."

"We'll see," I muttered. He smiled crookedly.

"Go get ready, Love."

"Fine," I grumbled. I slouched out of my room. I really hated it when he did this. Surprises from Edward were usually too grand for me. He had insisted on buying me a cell phone and a credit card. He said when my truck finally died he could buy me whatever car he wanted. I bristled at the thought. He was spoiling me and I didn't like it. I brushed me teeth with almost too much force.

I had been extremely moody lately. Alice said it was wedding nerves, but I think it had something to do with the fact that all of Forks was watching my every movement. Everyone stared. All the time. Edward told me to ignore them and I tried. Ever since Edward proposed I've felt like there's this huge spotlight on me. I don't do center stage. Never have, never will. People were always talking and always whispering.

And then there was Jacob. My best friend. He was missing. I knew he needed time and I knew he would be safe, but that didn't stop me from calling Billy every chance I got. I loved Jacob and my heart throbbed painfully whenever I thought about him. I didn't tell Edward because I knew what he would do. He would ask me if I made the right choice. He face would twist into a painful grimace. He would be in pain…again. I couldn't be the reason for that. I wanted Jacob to be happy. I wanted him to find his love. I wanted everything to work out and for _me _it finally was. I had Edward. I was skeptical at first to be getting married, but now I realized that I wanted to be tied to Edward in every single way. I loved him desperately. He was my everything My soul mate. My-

Edward's musical voice brought me out of my musing. "Are you ready to go?"

"It depends on where we're going," I joked as I opened the door. A smile lit his face and my breath caught. He was so beautiful.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward cooed. I took a shallow breath in. Edward grinned cockily, amused with my reaction to him. I brushed past him to show he didn't have a big effect on me. I started down the stairs and my foot caught. I braced myself for the impact of the floor, but instead felt cool, hard arms around me.

"Oh, Bella. What am I to do with you?" Edward asked. I blushed.

"Put me down," I ordered. I was still mad.

"Bella, don't be mad," Edward pleaded, carrying me down the stairs, "You've been more moody than me lately. Is anything wrong?"

"No," I replied shortly.

"Bella, look at me," Edward said, trying to gauge my expression. I lifted me eyes to his golden ones and knew that was a mistake. I got lost in his topaz eyes. "What's wrong," he breathed. I lost my train of thought completely. He was trying to distract me and it was working.

"I'm…just…scared," I whimpered. Edward's features changed immediately.

"About what, love?" he asked, worry lines on his forehead.

"The wedding," I answered. He relaxed his tense posture and smiled.

"Bella, the wedding will go without a hitch. I promise." He kissed me forehead. I was comforted. Edward always knew what to do to sooth me. "Now, it's time for your surprise." I groaned.

"What about breakfast?" I asked. Before I could blink he was back with pop tarts. I chewed slowly, trying to delay the surprise. After I finished Edward put me on his back.

"What about Alice?" I questioned, getting excited. I knew where we were going.

"I got you the day off," Edward explained, proudly. I smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered. He kissed my hand and then ran into the slight drizzle outside.

REVIEW...pleassee


	2. Three Weeks

Hey guys!! thanks for the reviews!! they are much appreciated!! and...well, everyone was excited about the surpirse and its not a huge surprise...so sorry if a disappoint

* * *

Edward ran to our meadow and set me down gently. I walked to the sun soaked spot and lay down. I felt Edward put his arms around me. The contrast of the heat from the sun and the coolness of Edward made me shiver. He pulled away slightly.

"No," I whined, grabbing his shirt to bring him closer.

"Bella," he warned, but didn't say any more. Edward was playing idly with a piece of my hair. It was so peaceful. I sighed contentedly. Edward moved his lips to my jaw and started kissing my neck. He was teasing me again, but I wasn't complaining. Three weeks. We had three weeks to go. Ever since we had made the deal Edward had been crossing his carefully placed boundaries. I'd agreed to marry him, but only if we tried on our honeymoon.

Edward had the absurd idea that he was going to hurt me. I trusted him with my life. It was time he did too. I captured his lips with and his devoured mine hungrily. I responded in earnest. His hands ran down my back while mine fingers slid down his muscular chest. He growled and flipped us over so that he was hovering over me. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears. Our breath was ragged. I tangled my hands into his bronze hair. I felt his fingers teasing the hem of my shirt. My hands, of their own accord, slid down his neck to the buttons on his shirt. I got three of them open before he pushed me away.

"Three weeks, love," Edward whispered his breathing still shallow.

"I know," I muttered. He kissed my forehead and went back to just holding me, but even this was hard. I wanted to touch his face and the urge was strong. Edward seemed to realize my restlessness and asked, "Are you hungry? Do you want to go out?"

"Sure," I replied. He pulled me onto his back and was off. The breeze whipped my hair around and the clouds were letting the sun peek through. It was a beautiful day and Edward just made it all the more better.

Edward walked us into his house to get the keys to his Volvo.

"Bella!" Alice pounced on me right as I stepped through the door.

"Hi, Alice," I replied.

"I'm really glad Edward asked if you were hungry because you guys would have gone _way_ too far if-" Alice was on a rant. I blushed fiercely when I got the just of her little speech.

"Alice, that's enough," Edward warned.

"Oh, Edward, don't be so embarrassed," Alice retorted, "Now, since I let you have the day off, tomorrow we must work," Alice continued. I groaned, looking to Edward for a rescue.

"The point of a day off, Alice is to have the day off," Edward said, chuckling.

"Fine. Go play with Edward," she huffed.

"Thank you for your permission," I said, sarcasm dripping heavy in my tone.

"Any time," she replied breezily. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the Volvo. Edward shut the door and was in the driver seat faster than should be possible.

"Where to?" I asked.

"I was thinking that we should go to that little Italian place. The one we went to on our first date," he explained. I smiled at the memory. Our first date. That had been the night I had found out was Edward really was. I had been so curious and Edward so cryptic.

"You know what I think?" I asked.

"No," Edward replied, chuckling.

"I think it's a great idea," I stated.

Edward took my hand. "Good." With Edward and his maniac driving we got there in no time. He opened the door for me.

"M'lady," he said with a flourish.

"Why, thank you kind sir," I said, with a giggle. The hostess was eyeing Edward with definite interest. I sighed. Some things never changed.

"Hi," the hostess said seductively, "A table for two?"

"Yes, thank you," Edward replied, oblivious to her attempts. She led us to a small table.

"Someone will be right with you," she said, and she slinked away.

I scowled, "I hate that."

"What, love?" Edward asked.

"Girls falling all over you. You're almost a married man and I-" but I stopped for a grin was plastered on Edward's face. "What?"

"Nothing," Edward said, pressing his lips together.

"No, not nothing," I pressed.

"Well, you're so very adorable when you're jealous and when you said married man I just thought about how lucky I am…to have you."

"Good answer," I replied, smiling.

"Oh, Bella," Edward chided. A guy of around twenty came to our table.

"Hey, babe," he said to me. Edward growled and threw a glare at him. The guy named Austin seemed oblivious to Edward.

"So, what can I get you?" he asked me, winking. I blinked in confusion. Was he trying to flirt?

"You can get _us_ two cokes," Edward said, teeth clenched. Austin looked over at Edward as if seeing him for the first time.

He then looked back at me, "I'll get those right away, little darlin'." Then he stalked off. Was this guy for real?

"He was horrible," I said as I took Edward's tense hand.

"Not as horrible as his thoughts," he replied, closing his eyes.

"Edward it's fine. No big deal."

"He should not be hitting on you much less thinking those thoughts." Just then Austin came back.

"Here you go," he said as he gave me my drink. He had given me a piece of paper, but before I could even open it Edward was up and he has Austin pushed up against the wall.

"Austin, you and I have a problem," Edward warned, softly, but still menacingly, "You see, that's my fiancé that you gave your number to. Can you see how I might not like that?" He clearly meant it as a rhetorical question, but Austin nodded his head. He looked scared to death.

"Edward," I whispered. Edward's head whipped around and his eyes met mine. "Let's go." Edward took a deep breath and let Austin go. He slumped against the wall. Every eye was on us as we walked out of the restaurant. Once we were in the car, I started.

"What was that, Edward," I groaned.

"His thoughts were the most vulgar thing I've ever heard. I snapped. I'm truly sorry, Bella," Edward said, his eyes boring into mine. I tried to take a steady breathing and failed miserably.

"It's fine, Edward," I finally said.

He grinned crookedly, "I guess I ruined lunch."

"Let's just pick something up," I suggested. So Edward got me a hamburger at McDonalds. He drove us back to the house where we found the whole family waiting for us. Emmett was laughing, Jasper had a slight smile on his face, and Alice was grinning knowingly. Even Rosalie was chuckling a little.

"That was hardly necessary, Edward," Esme scolded, the corners of her mouth turning down in disapproval.

"That guy was about to pee in his pants," Emmett shouted, falling to the floor. I couldn't help it, I cracked a smile.

"He was hitting on Bella," Edward explained, jaw tense.

"You could have exposed yourself," Carlisle reprimanded.

"But it wasn't his fault. The guy was horrible," I exclaimed, jumping to Edward's defense.

"That guy won't be working there anymore," Alice said, "He's too afraid Edward will come back." Then everyone burst out laughing. I loved Edward's family and soon they would be my family too. Edward whisked me away to his room and set me down on his bed. He started kissing me. I wound my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured against my lips.

"I love you too." The kiss started to get heated and Edward, after a few moments, pushed me away. I put my hand to my chest, feeling my wild heartbeat. I groaned.

Three weeks. We had three weeks.

Review!! please


	3. Jealous

Two days

Two days. We had two days until the wedding. Today, the coven from Denali would be coming. I grimaced at the thought. That meant Tanya was coming and apparently Tanya and Edward had a past. A past, which I had tried endlessly to get out of everyone. Alice and Rosalie told me not to worry. Emmett had laughed and had said, "Oh, yeah, Bella. You've got some competition." My eyes widened as I soaked up that information. Rose slapped his arm and Edward had thrown a menacing glare towards Emmett.

"Bella, love," Edward whispered, as he stroked my cheek, "You have nothing to worry about. I love you and only you." I sighed heavily as I mulled that over.

"You don't need to feel that way," Jasper murmured, as he walked into Edward's room, "He loves you more than you know." I smiled halfheartedly.

"I know. I just worry," I explained.

"Well, don't. The wedding will go perfectly. A little birdie told me so," he winked at me. I giggled at what he was implying. Edward strode into the room into the room and his onyx eyes riveted to my mush plainer brown ones. Jasper stood and walked towards the door.

"Thank you, Jasper," I called. He dipped his head in acknowledgment and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Through the exchange, Edward had been watching me. I flushed and looked down. I felt the air around me brush past and suddenly he was sitting next to me. He cupped my chin to capture my gaze. My heart went into overtime at the look in his eyes.

"There's no need for you worries," he said. His breath fanned across my face, making it hard to breath.

"You heard," I accused, trying to take a breath in.

"Of course," he replied, pulling me to his chest," And I really don't see how you can worry so when we're about to be married. In two days, no less."

"Things can change," I countered.

"Bella," Edward cautioned, taking my shoulders so he could get his point across. "This," he used a hand to gesture between us, "Is forever. This will never change. I love you and that is for the rest of eternity." I beamed and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Oh, how sweet," an unfamiliar voice said, but from her tone I could tell she thought it was anything but sweet. I broke away from Edward and looked into the eyes of who must have been Tanya. She was pale and had the standard topaz eyes. She was tall and her blonde hair flowed relentlessly down her back. She was beautiful, strikingly so. I felt a sharp pain. That was what Edward should have. Someone who looked as beautiful as him. "Edward, I'm appalled! Where have your manners gone?" she chided, after a long silence. I looked over at Edward who looked a bit surprised.

"Hello, Tanya," Edward said, quietly, "How are you?" Tanya ignored his question.

"And this must be the blushing bride. Bella, is it?"

"Yes," I squeaked out.

"Where is everyone else," Edward asked.

"Downstairs," she replied nonchalantly. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Bella."

"Nice to meet you too," I replied. I hoped she couldn't hear the stress in my voice. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. Tanya's eyes followed Edward's every movement. I bristled and Tanya seemed to notice.

"Oh, no worries, Bella, I know he is all yours," she reassured, but I felt all the more defensive. Edward eyes me cautiously.

"How about we go downstairs," Edward suggested. Tanya smiled sweetly.

"Bella, dear, how about you give Edward and I a moment," Tanya said. She was talking to me like I was five. My eyes narrowed.

"Tanya, that's probably not best," Alice answered, waltzing into the room. Tanya scowled but covered it up quickly.

"It can wait," Tanya concluded. Alice steered Tanya to the stairs. I glanced up at Edward.

"So, that's Tanya," I finally said.

"Yes, it is," Edward replied, curtly. I didn't know what the look on my face was but whatever it showed made Edward release his tense posture. He cradled my face between his hands.

"I love you," he reminded me.

"I love you too." I blew out a sigh.

"I supposed we should go downstairs." Edward grabbed my hand and we walked to the sound of voices. Instead of the six vampires I was used to there were now five more sitting and conversing quietly. They all looked up as Edward and I entered the room. One of the women stood and glided towards me. She smiled warmly at Edward and enveloped him in a hug.

"Edward," she breathed.

"Hello, Irina," Edward said, smiling slightly. Edward broke away from her and looked over at me.

"Bella, this is Irina."

"Hello, Bella," she said softly. She gave me a gentle hug.

"Hi," I replied. Two other women came up to me, both giving Edward hugs. The brunette was named Kate and the dirty blonde was Carmen. The only man with them was Elezar. And I later found out that he was with Irina. They were a lovely family, but I noticed Tanya was always on the outskirts. Always eyeing me. Occasionally, Edward would wince or growl and I had a feeling that it was in response to Tanya's thoughts. I started to fidget nervously. What if Tanya took my Edward away? What if Edward chose to go? What if- but I was hit by a wave of calm. My eyes darted to Jasper who had been talking to Kate, but now, was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I scowled and Edward's arm tightened around my waist.

"If you'll excuse Bella and I. We need to get her something to eat," Edward suddenly stood. I looked up at him and smiled gratefully.

"I'll come," Tanya offered. I felt the grin slip right off my face.

"But I thought you were going to shop with Alice and I," Rose countered. I silently thanked her.

"Go on you two," Alice called.

"It was nice to meet all of you," I said as Edward towed me towards his Volvo. I breathed a sigh of relief as he turned onto the road. Edward captured my hand with his.

"I'm sorry, love," he said, gauging my expression.

"It's fine…I really don't like Tanya," I answered bluntly. Edward laughed.

"Oh, Bella. There is no competition."

"That's what you think." I turned to stare out my window when I realized something. "Edward I already had lunch."

"I know, but I wanted to get you out of there," he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes but was ecstatic that we had made an escape. "She won't be causing anymore problems. I promise." I lowered my eyes. He knew as well as I did that he couldn't stop her from causing problems. Edward had stopped in Port Angeles. He tipped my chin so I had no choice but to look at him.

"Bella, don't worry, please, love. We _will_ get married and we _will_ be happy….forever," he said, as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I know," I whispered, smiling.

"That's my girl. Now, let's go get you something to eat." I stepped out of the car and Edward walked around to meet me.

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I love you," he said, simply. A grin spread widely across my face.

"I know."

**Reveiw people...Review!!**


	4. I'm gonna hate to see you go

**Hey guys!! i got another chapter up YAY!! **

**WARNING: Bella, in this chapter is clingy and and is overly protective, but that's the way Bella is. I really hated it when she was like that in Eclipse, but that's how she functions, so I'm truly sorry if you get annoyed by her.**

We spent a good three hours in Port Angeles shopping, talking. We held hands as the sun slipped out of view. I sighed contently.

"We better head back," Edward said, but he looked as though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Where am I staying?" I asked. Lately, I had been spending the night at the Cullen's. Charlie, of course, didn't need to know that I spent that time with Edward in his room.

"I thought you should go to your house. To see Charlie and you know, we have some extra people in our house…." He trailed off. I frowned. He was being cryptic.

"You'll come back, right?" I asked, worry leaking into my tone. By this time Edward had pulled up into my driveway. He turned around to face me and he cupped my face with his hands.

"Always," he whispered. He kissed me lightly and then pulled back. He smiled his crooked smile as my face slipped into a pout. I stepped out of the car. "I'll be back when Charlie's snoring," he called as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. My face fell slightly as I watched him drive away. I hadn't been away from Edward in such a long time and with Tanya at that house…no. I couldn't think that way. Edward loved me. I stepped into my house and my dad pounced on me.

"Hey, dad," I said as he grabbed me into a hug.

"Hey, Bells. How are ya?"

"I'm doing well. Do you want me to make you something for dinner?"

"If it's no trouble," Charlie said sheepishly. I smiled. I would miss this house, my room, the kitchen, but I would miss Charlie most of all. I loved my dad and he would have to be alone…again.

"You have two days, kid," Charlie said, leaning against the kitchen door as I started the steaks.

"I know," I marveled.

"I'm gonna miss you, Bells," he said gruffly. My breath caught. So this was why Edward had dropped me here. This was my goodbye. Tears sprung in my eyes. I quickly brushed them away. I turned to my dad and gave him a hard hug.

"I love you, Daddy," I whispered. A few tears slid down his face.

"I love you too, Bella. You really are something. Very special, always kind. You're my little girl." That did it for me. I started to cry. "Aww, Bella, honey, this is a happy time. You havea great life ahead of you. Edward is….a good guy." I smiled through my tears. He was right. An eternity with Edward was worth all of this. We ate quietly and then watched T.V. for a little while. I was a bit choked up, realizing that this was the last time I would be here with my father. I was exhausted so I gave my father a kiss on the cheek and then took a quick shower. I climbed into my bed and started reading _Wuthering Heights_. It was nine. Edward would probably be here at ten. The next time I looked at the clock it was 10:15. Charlie was asleep. Edward should be here. 10:30. He still wasn't here. Where was he? 10:50 I started to panic. What if he was hurt? What if he left? My heart wrenched painfully. I couldn't breath. The hole in my chest was reopening. Tears trailed down my face. It was 11:30 and he wasn't here. What if he went with Tanya? I blanched. I was going to make myself sick. I sat up in my bed and wrapped my arms around my knees.

Suddenly, cold, hard arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked, frantic worry in his eye. I looked up at him. His god-like face was just inches from mine. He was here. He didn't leave. I let that soak in for a moment.

"Bella," Edward repeated, stroking my face, "What happened?"

"I-" my voice cracked. I couldn't tell him. I didn't want to cause the anguished look on his beautiful face. "It was nothing," I lied.

"Isabella Swan, don't lie to me," he said, his eyes blazing into mine. "You were crying…and I want to know why."

"I-I thought you…left." I hugged myself closer to him. Pain scattered across his face.

"Bella, never…never think that. I love you," he said. There was an expression in his eyes that I had never seen before. "I will never leave. Ever again." He stroked my hair. I could finally breathe again.

"Where were you?" I finally asked, pulling myself closer to him. He tensed and his arms tightened around me.

"I-I had to talk with Tanya," he stumbled. My heart stopped. I took in a strangled kind of breath.

"What?" I asked, struggling to breath.

"Bella, sweetheart, what has gotten into you? Tanya wanted to talk to me. We were catching up." But there was something off about his tone.

"Catching up make you late," I stated without inflection.

"Bella, we're just friends. It was nothing. I promise." His eyes burnt into mine sincerely.

"Tanya likes you. More than just a friend," I mumbled, looking down.

Edward chuckled and said, "Well, that may be, but I'm infatuated with this girl, you might know her. She has brown hair and is about yea tall, and she's absolutely beautiful." I blushed at the twinkle in his eye. "I love you, Bella," Edward said, his eyes softening.

"I love you too and I'm sorry. I just get jealous. "

"Don't you worry, my love. You've seen me get jealous. I'm probably ten times worse than you," Edward said with a grin. I suddenly realized how tired I was. I yawned and Edward announced, "Time to sleep." He kissed me softly before pulling away and laying me down. I felt silly now for assuming that Edward had left. He deserved so mush more credit than that. I hated the pain that had been etched on his face. I vowed to never cause it again.

"I love you," I said sleepily. Edward kissed my cheek and started humming my lullaby.

That last thing I heard was Edward saying, "And I love you, Angel." And then I succumbed to sleep.

Review would be much obliged :)


	5. Before It's too late

**Hey guys! This is a whopper of a chapter, for me, anyway. So alot is about to happen. I kinda forgot they only had two days untill the wedding, so i had to put a lot of crap into this chapter. Tell me if it feels rushed at all and i'll rewrite it, but having a little brother who won't leave you alone puts a damper on things ;D And Folks be warned...this is a bit racey, again, for me...but yeah, so im sorry if you get offended :)**

The next morning I woke with start. Tomorrow I would be getting married. I looked up at Edward who had a grin on his face.

"Good morning, my love," Edward's musical voice floated to my ears. "What has you in such a fidgety mood?" The grin widened as I threw him a scowl.

"I happen to be getting married tomorrow," I said. Edward chuckled and decided to play along.

"Oh, and who would be the lucky man you're getting married to?" he asked, a smile forming. I smirked.

"Well, he's just this guy."

"Just a guy!" Edward exclaimed with fake irritation. "I had the impression I was more to you than just 'some guy'," he quoted sourly. There was a smile deep in his eyes that if I wouldn't have known him so well I would have missed it.

"And why would you think I was marrying you?" I asked, giggling as Edward started to tickle me.

"Ah, my Bella. I hope you haven't forgotten," he continued.

"What-oh my God! I totally forgot. Renee's coming!" I started to panic. Edward chuckled. "You think this is funny?"

"Bella, calm down. It's just your mother."

"Just my mother? I cannot calm down I-" but I was interrupted by Edward's cool lips. I fought the kiss for a brief second before deciding that it was a useless fight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put one hand on the small of my back to pull me closer to him. My stomach tightened on anticipation. I ran my fingers through his hair. He groaned softly. He ran his hands down my back and his fingers teasing the hem of my shirt. I silently urged him to run his hands up. I took hold of his hands and ran them up my shirt. He growled.

"Bella," he said breathlessly, "We have two days. We can do it. It's been hard, I know, but-" I interrupted his little speech by kissing him as passionately as I could. I whimpered as his hands ran slowly and hesitantly up my shirt. I wanted him so badly. He somehow found the power to pull away. He eyed my cautiously. I lay back down on my pillow, still breathing hard.

"I'm sorry," I said, swallowing thickly. Edward chuckled blackly.

"No need to be sorry. We've been getting a bit too carried away, but I thought you needed a distraction," he answered, grinning crookedly.

"Well, you're good at distractions," I allowed.

"Go get dressed. We have to get you're your mother soon," Edward said. My eyes widened. "Bella, what is wrong?"

"I just think my mom's going to do or say something that's sure to embarrass me. And she took the news too well. She has something up her sleeve." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Go get dressed. I'll make you breakfast." Edward glided down the stairs and I went unhurriedly to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and combed the tangles out of my hair. I had forgotten to bring my clothes to the bathroom, so I went to my room to find something to wear. I decided on a blue top with jeans. I had just taken off my shirt when I heard a low gasp. I whirled around and saw Edward standing there looking at me with his mouth slightly open. I blushed and so fast that I wasn't able to see it, Edward pounced on me. He started kissing me roughly.

"You look absolutely delectable," he said, his voice husky. I kissed him back fiercely, not caring that I was only in my bra. This time I was the one to pull away.

"It's been a tough morning," I said, breathless. Edward laughed.

"Breakfast is ready," he replied. I smiled and pulled on my shirt. I saw Edward watching my every movement. He carried me down the stairs and I ate the waffles he'd made me quickly. After I had finished Edward towed me to his car. I started to fidget again. I was nervous. I had no idea were it stemmed from, but I was worried for some odd reason. Something was off about today. Edward, sensing my distress, took my hand and rubbed soothing circles on my hand. Instead of making me worry less I started to get frustrated. I wanted to touch Edward so badly. I blew out a sigh.

We finally got to the airport. Edward leaned against the wall of the airport as we waited for my mom's flight to land. I saw many girls looking at Edward. I was too nervous to care. This all couldn't be from my mom's arrival. Could it? I felt that something was wrong and I saw Edward's brow furrow as he started to decipher my expression.

"Bella!" my mom yelled, trying to get her way through the crowd. I smiled hugely. No, this wasn't because of my mother. Something was wrong. She gave me a enormous hug. "Oh Bella, honey, you look wonderful!"

"Hey, Mom! How are you?" It was so good to see my mother again. I felt a pain as I realized I wouldn't be seeing her after this.

"I'm just great and Edward!" she gave Edward another big hug.

"Hello, Renee. How was your flight?" Edward asked, being the perfect gentlemen and taking her bags.

"It was wonderful! Oh, Bella, Phil says he's sorry he couldn't come. His work is just so busy." I smiled. Renee got distracted so easily.

"It's fine, mom. Let's get to home." Renee chattered the whole car ride home. Edward would smirk occasionally at her thoughts. We got her to the hotel and checked her in then we headed to the Cullen's to introduce my mother. I tensed at the thought of Tanya being there. Edward noticed and frowned. We got to the house and all of the Cullens plus the Denali coven were sitting in the living room.

"Hello, Renee," Esme glided up to my mother, "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Esme."

My mother smiled, "Hello, Esme. You have the most beautiful house." That was good. She hasn't embarrassed me yet. My mom was introduced to all the vampires and once were settled she talked to Esme. I watched Tanya who was watching Edward. I scowled.

"Edward, can I talk to Bella?" Tanya suddenly. My eyes widened in surprise. Emmett laughed. Alice scowled and Edward glared at her.

"No," Edward replied shortly. Tanya laughed.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later," she said, saucily. I shot a panicky glance at Edward. My mother, Esme, and Carlisle had thankfully stepped out to show my mother the rest of the house.

"No, Tanya. You're being much too difficult," Alice said, shooting a glare at Tanya.

"There's no need for this," Kate cautioned.

"Oh, yes, I think there is," Tanya replied, splittingly.

"What do I need to know?" I asked, dreading the answer. Tanya smirked evilly at me.

"Tanya," Elezar said, carefully.

"They're about to get married for God's sake," yelled Irina. Everyone was eyeing each other. This was not good. What had happened? I scooted away from Edward.

"Bella, it's not what you think," Alice pleaded, coming to my side.

"I just want to know what happened," I growled looking up at Edward who was staring at me with concern.

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" Tanya asked.

"Get out!" roared Edward. Tanya flinched. "You're going to ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me. I won't have you doing it. Now get out," he continued, looking at her murderously. Tanya sat there, looking at Edward for a few moments. "No," he replied curtly. He must have to been listening to her thoughts. "I said NO!" Edward snarled. I cringed away from him. I hadn't seen him this mad in such a long time. And what was he keeping from me? Whatever it was I knew it was going to hurt.

"We're leaving," Edward said, grabbing my hand almost roughly.

"What about-"

"Esme will drive her to the hotel," he answered, pulling me to the car. The drive was silent for a long time. I had no idea where Edward was going and I don't think he did either. I couldn't stand the silence.

"What happened," I asked miserably. Edward turned his agonized eyes to mine.

"Bella, I-I don't know how to tell you this."

"Just say it," I replied back, softly, waiting for the punch. He drove to the side of the road and took my hands in his.

"Well, you know how I had to…well, I guess you could say court Tanya around for a little while in Denali. Now, remember, Bella, this was a long time ago," but I had the feeling the part that would hurt wasn't too long ago at all, "So, we became close, but I thought of her as a friend. I knew she wanted more, but I wasn't willing to give it to her." He took a deep breath. "So, one day we kissed." I grimaced in pain. My Edward, kissing another girl? But then again I did kiss Jacob. I took my hands from Edward's.

He tried to take hold of my chin, but I turned my head away and looked out the window, trying to breathe normally.

"Bella," he started.

"Go on," I interrupted.

"I didn't like and I told her we couldn't continue like this. I didn't love her. She became angry and we didn't talk for a while. We eventually made up. I knew that she liked me, but I thought she would be good, and you two would get along." I let out a shaky laugh.

"So, what's the part I'm going to get mad at?" I asked, looking down at my hands. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and his thumb.

"Well, she told me she wanted to talk. So, while you were spending time with Charlie I went to talk with her." I fought the urge to cry. "She…we…I…"

"You kissed her," I finished. My face crumpled. Edward had kissed her. Had he kissed her back? Had he liked it? Why had he done this to me? At least I had kissed Jacob when it hadn't been two days before our wedding. I put my head in my hands.

"Bella," Edward hesitantly reached towards me.

"Drive me home," I ordered, tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes.

"Not until you let me explain," Edward said forcefully.

"Fine, I'll walk," I said simply. I stepped out of the car, but before I could take a step Edward was in front of me.

"No, Bella," he growled. "It was an accident. I didn't like it at all and I don't love her."

I tired to walk around him, but he wouldn't allow it. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Did you kiss her back?"

"No, Bella, no, I didn't," he exclaimed. Of course that's what he would say.

"Why didn't Alice see it?"

"Tanya knows Alice's power and she knew I wouldn't kiss her, so she made a split decision."

"How-How could you? Wait, I can't ask that. I'm such a hypocrite! I kissed Jacob and you understood. Why can't I?" I asked, growing hysterical. Edward pulled me to his chest.

"Because, it was the day before our wedding and I knew what I was up against. I wanted to let you have the choice."

"But why shouldn't you have the choice?" I countered.

"Because there is no choice. I love you, Bella and no one can stand in the way of that." That's when I broke down. I cried and cried. Edward carried me to the car and he sat me in his lap. He whispered sweet nothings and apologies. He stroked my hair and soon enough I was to the point that I could breathe again.

"I'm sorry," I finally said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry," he replied. "But is there anything else you want to talk about? Alice said there was something bothering you."

"You sent me to Charlie to say goodbye."

He smiled sadly, "Yes, I'm sorry, Bella." I shook my head.

"I'm just sad. I love my parents."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, Edward, you are my everything."

"Are we okay," he asked, pressing his forehead against mine. I kissed him. He chuckled. "I take that as a yes. Will you still marry me?"

"What kind of a question is that? I love you. How many times must I tell you."

"At least a million more."

"Well, I better get started," I said, grinning.

"Yes, you'd better." He kissed me then. That kiss put all things to rest. He didn't love Tanya. Everything was going to be okay. I would be giving up a lot, but would be receiving so much more in return. I was finally at peace with myself, Charlie, Renee, and Edward.

"I love you," I said after we broke apart.

"999,999 to go," Edward said, smiling at me. "I love you, my Bella, and only you."

He started the car with me in his lap and drove to my house. I got into my pajamas and snuggled into bed with Edward. He tightened his arms around me and whispered, "Tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Cullen. I love you."

"And I love you." And then I was over taken with sleep.

I love reveiws!!


	6. AN IMPORTANT

So

**So...Breaking Dawn came out. I finished it and I promise i won't be stupid and post spoilers...I thought it came full circle and that she ended it well. i didn't expect what happened in the book, but i know, for me, everything was a ****stretch. It had more adult themes and i ****couldnt**** relate to ****bella**** and ****edward**** as much. But i did like the ending. Moving on, i ****dont**** think ****im**** going to continue Famous last Words. ****BD**** came out and it kind of ruined it for me...so i have a new idea. I'm gonna try to get the first chapter out ****reallllyyy**** soon. Stay with me folks, i wont disappoint:) **

**But let me know if you want me to continue FLW. **

**Emily/Spidermonkey17**


	7. My Everything

**Hey!! I finally got the next chapter up Yay me!! So BD is out, but I'm going to continue this story. This is kinda my version of Breaking Dawn. But I will NOT put that baby in my story. "Nessie" is not in my story. Sorry. Thanks to **eRegz**( go look at her stories) for keeping me going on FLW. Enjoy:)**

I heard birds chirping and someone bustling around loudly. I cracked one eye open to see Alice running around my room excitedly.

"Shhh, Alice, she's sleeping," Edward scolded. What was Alice doing in my room?

"No, she's not. She's just trying to delay the inevitable," Alice retorted.

I was getting married today. To Edward. I sat up quickly.

"Bella," Edward said, cautiously.

"Bella," Alice rejoiced, "It's time for your big day! We have so much to do. We have your hair, your nails, and oh, the dress!"

"Alice," Edward warned.

"Oh, Edward, don't be such a spoil sport," Alice chided.

"Can Edward come?" I asked.

"No, silly, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Alice answered, still skipping around my room. I pouted.

"Bella, it's just a couple of hours," Edward said, but I saw that he didn't want to be parted from me either.

"Come on," Alice urged, finally annoyed with my lack of movement.

"I want to stay with Edward," I whined.

"Nope, I'll give you five minutes," Alice said, simply, gliding out of the room. I glanced up at Edward who was looking at me impassively.

"I guess I have to go," I said, defeated. Edward chuckled.

"It's only a few hours, love, and remember, it will be worth it in the end," he said, giving me a kiss.

"One minute," Alice called. Edward grinned as I grimaced.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled. I would be Mrs. Cullen at the end of this day. "And I love you, Mr. Cullen." Edward gave me another peck before jumping out my window. I smiled longingly as I saw him go. It _would_ be worth it…in the end.

I jumped as Alice bounded into my room. "Let's go," she sang. I groaned as Alice trickled a laugh. She ran me to the Cullen house and set me down in her staggeringly vast bathroom. My brow puckered as I saw all the products on countertop. Rose was waiting there, looking smug. Even though we were getting along and I understood her a bit better, I knew she still liked to cause me problems. Tanya was no where in sight and I had an ironclad promise from Alice that Tanya would not be with Edward, but I had the feeling Edward would take care of her if need be.

I took a shower and then Rose and Alice started picking and prying at me. I sat as patiently as I could, but I hated being away from Edward. After about an hour they had finished just my make-up. Which I thought was ridiculous and when I voiced this Alice just laughed and said these things take time. I admitted to myself that I looked pretty good. The make-up was soft and made my eyes a bit more defined. It took thirty minutes for them to dry the mess that was my hair. By this time I was getting nervous. I was unclasping and clasping my hands and chanting my wedding vows like a mantra.

"Bella, it's going to be fine. Stop being nervous," Rose ordered.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Now, what shall we do with her hair? I have some ideas, but I don't know what to do exactly," Alice asked, frowning at me in concentration.

"I don't know. I was thinking half up half up down, curly, but that might not work," Rosalie replied. Then, they started talking in a language not known to me. They were talking about pins and curls and God only know what. Finally, they agreed on something. I had the feeling I was going to be late to my own wedding. Rose started curling my hair and Alice was twisting my hair in a complicated way. The outcome was not what I expected. My hair was in a loose bun with curls cascading softly to frame my face. I inhaled quickly. I looked…beautiful. I heard low chuckles behind me.

"Wow, guys, I love it," I said.

"Did you expect anything else?" Alice asked appalled. I laughed.

"No, never from you, Alice," I answered.

"Okay, we have an hour to get you in the dress and to the wedding. Lets go," Alice sounded like a coach giving his team a pep-talk.

We went into Alice's room and they helped me get into my dress. It was beautiful. It was old, but had a modern look to it. While Alice and Rose went to get themselves ready I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I gasped. The dress hugged my every curve and the make-up, shoes, nails made everything come together. Butterflies were bantering in my stomach as my mother walked in. Tears started forming in her eyes as she saw me.

"My little girl's all grown up," she cried. I rolled my eyes to keep from crying. She hugged me tightly. "You look so beautiful."

"I love you, mom," I said, my voice catching. She cupped my cheek with one hand.

"Edward's a good man, Bella. You're going to be so happy," she said, smiling. That about did it for me. I started to break down.

"No!" Alice exclaimed, "No crying! You have make-up on!" Renee let out a watery chuckle.

"She's right, Bella, this is a happy time."

Rose glided into the room, looking stunning in the light blue dress Alice had picked out. She squeezed my hand before leading my mom downstairs. I was going to get married. I was going to become Isabella Cullen. I looked up at Alice who was smiling, fondly, at me.

"Oh, Bella," she sighed, sitting next to me, "You look beautiful. You've made us all so happy and I have another sister!" I laughed. "I love you, Bella," she continued.

"I love you too, sis," I replied, grabbing her into a hug.

"We'd better get going," Alice said. She helped me maneuver my way down the stairs. Once I was safely on level ground Esme came up to me.

"Bella, dear," she breathed, "I'm so very excited that you'll be apart of our family officially. You've brought Edward more joy than you realize." My bottom lip quivered.

"No!" Alice scolded.

Esme smiled gently. "Don't mind Alice she just wants you to have your big day."

"I know. Thanks you so much-"

"No, Bella, thank _you,_" she replied forcefully. Esme, Alice, Rose, my mother, and I stuffed ourselves into Emmett's monstrous jeep and we were off to the church. Edward and I had picked a simple, but beautiful chapel.

I blew out a sigh I had been holding. I was nervous. What if I tripped down the aisle? What if I ruined my dress? What if Tanya tried to ruin the wedding? The possibilities were endless.

"Calm down, baby," Renee cooed. I chewed on my bottom lip as we pulled into the church parking lot. Cars filled most of the spaces. I was hoping to get a glimpse of Edward, but to my disappointment I was whisked off to a back room. My mother and Esme had already taken their seats. I paced back and forth in the tiny space the room allotted.

"Bella," Alice sighed, "Jasper says he can feel your nerves and since Edward can read his mind Edward can feel your nerves, and now Edward is worried. And when Edward is worried he tends to overreact. This will lead him to burst through this door and see you in your dress before the wedding starts, which will lead to you two having bad luck for the rest of eternity. So…..I suggest you calm down." I glared at her.

"I want to see Edward," I whined.

"I'm here, love," said a voice from the other side of the door.

"Edward!" I jumped up and started towards the door.

"Edward," Alice growled.

"Alice, let me see Bella," Edward ordered.

"Yeah, let him see me," I repeated.

"Nope," Alice replied. "Go away, Edward, or I will have you escorted away," Alice continued, looking down at her nails. I pouted. Edward growled. I knew it was a hopeless fight.

"So help me, Alice, I'll tear down the door," Edward snarled.

"You wouldn't and you won't," Alice said assuredly.

"Edward, just go. I'll see you soon," I sighed.

"Are you sure, love?" he asked.

"Yes. I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," he replied. And then I assumed he was gone, seeing as I can never hear his lithe footsteps.

Those ten minutes were the longest of my life. Finally, Alice squealed and Charlie came to get me.

"Oh, Bells you look…beautiful," he said, tears in his eyes. I rushed to give my dad a hug. My heels made it difficult, but I got there in one piece.

"I love you, dad," I whispered.

"I love you, Bella," he replied, gruffly. I linked my arm through his and we were situated behind the doors. Butterflies were battering in my stomach. I was walking down the aisle Bella Swan and was walking back up the aisle Bella Cullen. The music started and Alice and Rose floated down the walk way. The wedding march started and the door opened. Charlie led me down the excruciatingly long aisle, but I only had eyes for Edward. He was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. The black of his tuxedo contrasted perfectly with his pale skin. He was smiling his crooked smile and was staring at me, drinking me in, just as I was to him.

I reached the end and Charlie kissed my cheek and handed me over to Edward.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the Priest started, but I wasn't listening. Edward's eyes were much easier to fall into. He squeezed my hand. His eyes shone with love, happiness, and desire, and mine, I'm sure, mirrored his. Edward started talking and I realized the vows had started.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I've loved you from the first moment I saw you, even if I didn't realize it," Edward's voice turned the words into music. I heard Emmett chuckle at Edward's words. "You are my everything. If I could give you the universe, I would. You have helped me become a better man and a better person. You brighten my day and I never want to be a day without you. I love you, Bella."

Tears were streaming down my face. I loved Edward so much. He reached over to wipe away the tears. A few people let out watery chuckles.

"Bella, you may say your vows," the Priest said.

I took a deep breath. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you became my everything so fast. I want to be with every single second of every single day. I'm willing to do anything and everything to be with you forever," I said, quietly. His eyes flashed and he grinned slightly as he caught my double meaning. "You have completed me in every possible way and I never want to be parted from you. I love you…so much." It look like Edward wanted to scoop me up in his arms right there.

"If anyone has any objections as to why these two-" But he was interrupted by the door bursting open. I whipped my head around and my eyes widened.

Edward growled.

opps..hehehe cliffy...sorry. and ya know i do like reviews;)


	8. Surprise Guest

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing!! I really appreciate it!! Keep 'em comin!:) Now, this Chapter is kinda like BD...but i couldnt get Edward and Jacob in the tensions I needed them in any other way.**

Jacob Black, my best friend, waltzed through the door like he owned the place. He had a cocky grin on his face as he looked around. Edward took threatening steps towards him. I put my hand on his arm to try and restrain him. Emmett and Jasper got to their feet, waiting for the command to pounce.

Jake put a faux surprised look on his face as if he just realized everyone was staring. Edward growled. I was too speechless to do much anything besides stand there.

"Oh, don't mind me. Continue," Jake said with a taunting chuckle. He found a seat near the back. If it had been anyone else's wedding I would have been laughing at the look on Jacob's face, but this was _my_ wedding. I frowned as Jake put his hands behind his head, the picture of ease. He looked well. He seemed like he had grown a bit, but he didn't look unhappy, for that I was glad.

Edward's face, on the other hand, scared me. He looked murderous. He winced a couple times, probably in reaction to Jacob's thoughts.

"Get out of here, dog," Edward whispered. I knew no one else but Jake would hear. Edward's eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth together. Jake had thought his response back, obviously. Our audience was shifting in their seats clearly uncomfortable. Carlisle looked at Edward pointedly. Edward took a deep breath to calm himself.

Jake and I locked eyes. I glared at him and he laughed. He was so going to get it. I'll teach him to ruin my wedding. I started to make my way up to Jacob who was smirking, but I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Bella, love, it's okay. He's here to try to be supportive and Jacob will be Jacob," Edward whispered in my ear.

"No, it's not okay. He ruined my wedding," I whined, tears coming to my eyes. Edward spun me around and in the midst he glowered at Jacob, whose smile was faltering. Edward brushed my hair away from my face. His cool breath calmed me slightly.

"Bella, he can't ruin our wedding. No one can. I love you and everything is fine," he soothed me. He pulled me close and then he led me to the priest. He cleared his throat and continued.

"I now pronounce you man and wife…you may kiss the bride."

I had never heard such beautiful words put together. Edward beamed and took my face in his hands. His lips pressed against mine and a fire erupted in me. This kiss was different than all the others. It had passion, fire, happiness, excitement, and most of all…love. I tangled my hands into his hair and one of his went to the small of my back. We heard a few people clear their throats and we broke away slowly. My cheeks were flushed and Edward looked like he had just won the lottery.

He glided me down the aisle, all the while everyone gave us hugs and kisses. Mike Newton came up to me, slightly put out.

He tried to give me a hug, but a look from Edward froze him in place. He muttered congratulations and walked off. We finally made it to the Volvo where we would be driving to his…our house for the reception. Edward clutched my hand. He was looking at me differently.

"You're glowing, Bella. You're Beautiful," Edward whispered as he stopped the car. He brushed his fingers across my cheek bone.

"I could say the same about you," I said, my voice cracking with emotion. Tears started falling down my face. Edward pulled me close to him. We were finally together and we could finally be together for eternity. "I-I love you, Edward." Edward looked lovingly into my eyes.

"And I love you. You're finally mine. Mrs. Cullen," he said, smirking at me. He kissed the top of my head. I liked the sound of that more than I thought I would. "We'd better head in. Everyone's waiting."

"Wait! What about J-Jake? What was he thinking?" I was afraid to say it aloud.

Edward face crumpled in pain.

"No-No I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me. I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay, Bella. He…was thinking of how beautiful you looked and how happy you looked. He didn't want to make an entrance like that, but he was late so he thought 'what the hell' his words…not mine. He's happy, but was sad that you decided to marry me, but I'll let him tell you." I almost started crying. I had caused Jacob so much pain. So much. Edward kissed my cheek and led me inside the house, which was a bit too overly decorated for my taste. But Alice would be Alice.

There were more hugs and more congratulations. I threw the bouquet and Edward pulled the garter down off my left. This left me hyperventilating. He flung it in Mike's face. I tried to hide my smile. Edward and I cut the cake and surprisingly he ate a bite. I smirked at him.

Jacob had been no where to be seen. That worried me a bit and I was worried that Edward was just placating me, telling me Jacob was happy. I was at my wedding, though and I was happy, more than happy, to be with Edward. Edward took me out to the dance floor so we could do the customary first dance. Edward pulled me close and we swayed to the music. He kissed me and my knees went weak. I was glad he was a strong vampire. Any other guy would have dropped me. On our third dance Edward took me off to the edge of the woods.

"Jacob wants to talk with you." He kissed my forehead and was about to walk away.

"Stay," I begged. He smiled at me sadly.

"Not for this, love. You need to be alone." And then he as gone. Jake stepped out of the trees. I ran to him, forgetting about his escapade earlier. He wrapped me in his warm arms. He kissed the top of my head. I started to cry.

"Bells, you've really outdone yourself. You look beautiful." I whipped away my tears and smiled.

"Thanks, Jake. I've missed you. Are you okay?"

"I'm making it. So, how does it feel to be a Cullen?"

"Jake, don't change the subject. How are you?"

"What do want me to say, Bella? That I'm happy you're marrying a bloodsucker, that you'll be one soon, that I'm not the one up there marrying you!" His words stung. I looked down. "Bells, is this what you want? I'm still here. I can still wait for you and I will."

I started to sob. "Jake…I love him."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I didn't come here to make you feel sad. I want what you want."

"I'm glad you're here."

He grinned, "Well, that's a good thing. So…when are you…um…well."

"Not tonight. In a week." Jacob clenched his jaw.

"Bells, you don't have to do this-"

"I want to," I replied forcefully.

He took hold of my shoulders, "No, Bella, I don't think you understand." He started to shake me.

"Jake, stop. Ouch!" I heard a guttural growl.

"Let go, mutt," Edward snarled. Jacob started shaking.

"Jake, please," I whispered.

"My apologies, parasite," Jacob replied and then he ran. My face creased in sadness.

"Bella, are you okay," Edward asked, frantic.

"I'm…fine," I whispered. He pulled me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, love. I didn't-"

"No, it's fine. Jacob _will_ find someone and I _will_ talk to him again." I felt the truth of my own words.

"Are you sure that you made the right decision?"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward," I took his face between my hands, "I love you and only you. Now let's go back to our wedding." Edward grinned and kissed me. I grabbed his hand and we headed back to the house. For another hour Edward and I mingled and laughed and talked. He never left my side. Some how some part of him was always touching me. That made me a bit jittery as I remembered what was supposed to happen tonight. I wanted him…so badly, but I had never done this before.

Finally, people started to drift home. I would have to say my real goodbye to my parents tomorrow. Edward's family was going on a hunting trip and we were going to have the house to ourselves for the rest of tonight and most of tomorrow.

The Cullens all left and that left Edward and I alone. I was scared. I had not idea what I was doing. I was utterly clueless.

"Um…I'm going to go get ready," I finally said.

"O-Okay," Edward replied. He looked a bit more composed than me, but not that much. I took comfort that Edward was nervous too.

I went to the bathroom and tried to steady my breathing with no such luck. I was a wreck.

What was I going to do?

Reveiws...i like them:))...and I couldn't help it...I had to have Edward throw the garter at Mike...it was too good:)


	9. Imprint

**Hey!! So...i couldn't resist and i wrote this in Jacob Black's POV. It's starts from right after he leaves. If you don't like jacob than don't read it. I really had fun with this so review! and tell me what you think.**

I phased, barley getting my jeans off in time to save them. Bella…my Bella married that parasite! She would be one! She would become the living dead. She would suck people's blood. She…wouldn't be mine. I flinched at the last one.

I'd been hurt. I'd been stepped on, but I had never ached this badly. I howled loudly in pain.

"_Jake, man, are you okay," Embry asked. _

I didn't answer. I couldn't…wouldn't let them see me this weak…this vulnerable.

I hadn't slept in days. Bella's face had been in my dreams for the past year. I was feeling so many things. Rage. I knew that one well. Sadness. Hurt. And an aching feeling that wouldn't go away.

Damnit all.

I couldn't breath. It was too much to bear. I could end this. I could make it stop-

"_Jacob Black," Sam all but yelled. _

"_What?" _

"_Don't even think about it"_

"_It's my life. It's my choice-"_

"_And you're in my pack. I forbid you to do anything that might harm you or anything else."_

"_DAMNIT" _Then I felt his presence leave. Damn Sam! He needed to understand that-

Suddenly, I heard a sigh. My ears pricked up and my eyes scanned the forest. I saw a girl with her car. It looked to be broken down. I growled. Now, I would have to help her and I was not in the helping mood.

I phased back and put my jeans on. I crept silently behind her.

"Hey-" I started.

Her scream echoed off every tree as she turned to face me. Her eyes were round with fear and it looked like she had been crying. But that's not what I noticed. I couldn't breathe, but it wasn't in that bad way it had been before. This girl had just altered my universe.

Forever.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had gray eyes that looked like the sea. Her long mahogany hair flowed relentlessly down her back. She was tall for a girl, I guess, but looked dwarfed next to my size. Her skin was bronzed. She was…the best thing I had ever witnessed.

"What the hell are you doing?! Who sneaks up on people like that?" she yelled.

I grinned. That was my kind of girl.

"Well…are you gonna answer?" She obviously thought I was mental. I saw her eyes travel. She was sizing me up. For once I was glad I was a werewolf as I saw her eyes stray to my arms and abs.

"Hey, I'm Jacob…Jacob Black," I introduced myself, smiling slightly. She frowned.

"Well, Jacob Black…are you good with cars?" I guess she thought I wasn't a danger.

_If she only knew. _

"I know some stuff," I shrugged, "But what's your name?"

"No." She said simply.

"Your name's 'No'" I chuckled. She narrowed her eyes.

"I meant I won't tell you my name. Now, just fix my car and I'll pay you. Hurry up," she ordered. I chuckled and that seemed to make her even more angry.

"I don't want your money. I want to know your name."

"You can't always get what you want," she quoted sourly. I laughed again. I found her very amusing and very beautiful. I wanted her to be mine, but she was going to be a chase. Good thing I was fast.

I stood there looking at her for a long time. She blushed under my gaze. That was good. That meant I was making her nervous. I smiled.

She huffed a sigh, "Fine. My name's Melanie Brooks. Happy?"

"Extremely. Now what seems to be the problem?" I circled around her car, pretending to look at it. Melanie. What a beautiful name. The most beautiful I'd ever heard.

She followed behind me, careful to keep her distance. I didn't like that.

"The car won't start and the engine's all smoky when I try to start it." Her brow furrowed as she said this. I knew what was wrong right away, but I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to leave her ever again.

"You need a new battery and a oil change and your engine needs cleaning" I said. I tried to think quickly. La Push was about seven miles away. She would let me get near her much less touch her.

"Oh." She tried to look like she understood what I was saying. I grinned.

"So…my garage that has all the parts I need is in La Push-"

"La Push? I was going there."

I cocked an eyebrow, "You're a little off with your directions."

"I knew that." She snapped.

"Why are you headed there?"

She debated whether to tell me or not.

"You can tell me. I'm not crazy."

"I'm living there now. With my grandmother." She said this as though it was the worst thing in the world.

"Oh. Is that a bad thing?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes. I hate it here. It always rains and it's always cold and the people are weird. Always talking about werewolves and ridiculous things like that," she complained. My eyes flashed.

"Well, we need to get to my garage and its seven miles. I know you don't trust me, but I can run really fast and if you just get on my back-"

"What? Are you kidding me? _No way_. No freaking way!"

"Fine, we'll walk." I was fine with that. More time to spend with Melanie.

"Fine," she replied easily. I tried to hide my smirk. "Two feet away at all times," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied sarcastically. "We'll call at tow truck when we get to La Push."

"I could have already called one, but my phone doesn't get any reception here in no where town." She griped.

"Someone's bitter," I commented as we started walking.

"You would be too if your parents didn't want you," she said without emotion. She almost sounded detached.

"That can't be true," I agued.

"It is. They sent me here because they want to 'travel the world without a burden'" she answered.

I frowned. How could someone not want this beautiful girl?

"So what's your story Jacob Black?" she asked, seeming pretty interested.

"I grew up in La Push."

"No surprise there."

"Do you want me to finish?"

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"So I grew up in La Push. I'm sixteen…almost seventeen. I'm kind of….different, I guess that's how you'd out it."

"And you won't explain the different part, will you?"

"I can't…not yet at least." She would run screaming if I told her or worse she's think I was crazy. She rolled her eyes at my explanation.

It was silent for a moment and then Melanie tripped and would have fallen if I hadn't caught it. It felt so right to hold her. Nothing in my life had ever felt so right. Not even kissing Bella. I hadn't thought of Bella in almost two hours. It didn't even hurt anymore.

"Two feet!" She yelled. I set her down reluctantly.

We walked in silence a little longer.

"You're fast," she finally stated.

"Yeah, I am. We would be there by now if you would let me run," I replied, slightly annoyed.

"How much longer?" she sounded like she was calculating.

"Two miles."

"Ugh. Fine." She groaned.

That's all she had to say. I lifted her up on my back and we were off. She gripped tightly on my neck and put her face in my shoulder. I shivered at the contact.

We got there in about three minutes. She got off shakily.

"Are you okay," I asked, worried.

"Fine…but you're really hot," she confessed.

"I know," I replied cockily.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that you feel hot. Do you have a fever?"

"No," I chuckled. "Now, where does your grandmother live?"

She told me the directions and I walked her there in about fifteen minutes. She turned around to face me.

"Thanks…for everything," she whispered. She looked up at me through her long lashes. My heart started beating faster. She was gorgeous.

"No problem. I'll bring you your car soon and I'll see you later," I bounded off.

She looked at bit stunned, but then turned to go inside the house.

I phased and howled in delight.

I had just imprinted on the most beautiful girl in the world!

So...im thinking reviews would be nice:)


	10. With You

**Hey, not a long chapter, I know, but at least i got somthing up. Now, let's get the record straight...I don't do lemons...I do no write them and i won't write them. Sorry...too bad:) This story is rated T for TEENS. Thank you and enjoy:)**

I shivered, but not because I was cold. I shivered because I was remembering what had happened last night. A smile slowly crept onto my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked knowingly.

I stretched and said, "Oh, nothing in particular." I smirked as he frowned at me. "What do you _think_ I'm smiling about, Edward?"

"If only I knew," he sighed. I laughed.

"I'm smiling because of what happened last night," I explained.

"Oh. I see." Was all he said. My happiness was faltering.

"You liked it, Edward, didn't you?" I asked, frantic.

"Of course I did, silly," he said, bringing me to his chest. "You are so absurd. That was the best moment of my life, Bella, you have no idea."

Last night_ had_ been amazing. I had finally been able to be with Edward like I wanted to. I was his and he was mine in every sense, now. I beamed as my thoughts drifted. Edward chuckled and then sighed contently.

"Bella, that was the best experience in my existence besides meeting you for the first time," he mused. I marveled at how lucky I was to have this man for forever.

"I agree," I murmured. It had felt _so_ good and _so_ right. I never wanted to be parted from Edward again. I would raise hell if he ever had to go. My stomach growled and I huffed a sigh. For a moment, I had forgotten that I was still a weak human with weak human needs.

"Time to eat," Edward exclaimed. He kissed the top of my head and pulled a pair of shorts on. I started to hyperventilate when I saw the muscles of his arms and back work and strain. Edward, hearing my heart start to go into overtime, rushed over to me.

"What is it, love?" he asked anxiously.

"You're too beautiful," I muttered, blushing furiously.

"Bella, I wish you would see yourself like I do. _You're_ the beautiful one…not me."

I snorted. "Yeah, right." He was about to argue, but my stomach grumbled again. I groaned while Edward chuckled.

"Get dressed, love."

I walked to the closet, slowly and tried to pick out an outfit. I heard a sharp inhale and turned around to see Edward staring.

"Bella," he pleaded, his voice strained, "You best get dressed quickly. You look much too tempting." I grinned.

"But what if I don't-" I started, but then I heard the booming voice of Emmett.

"Edward…Bella…where are you?" he sang. Edward growled while I squealed and ran into the closet to get dressed quickly. I had just gotten my top on when I heard Edward giving it to Emmett.

"Emmett, you better not mention a word to Bella or I will make you're life a living hell," Edward threatened.

"I would never, baby brother. I'm appalled, you think so low of me," Emmett replied in a joking manner. Oh no. What did Emmett know? I didn't want to deal with this. I stepped out of the closet and looked at them both suspiciously.

"What do I not want to know?" I asked. Edward scowled while Emmett grinned.

"Bella!" he exclaimed and ran over to give me a big bear hug.

"Emmett…can't…breathe," I struggled. Edward pulled me form Emmett's grasp and took hold of my hand. We walked down the stairs to be greeted by the rest of the family. They all looked a bit sheepish. I blushed. What did they hear? I groaned. Alice laughed.

"Come on, Bella. We're going out to get breakfast," Edward said, shooting daggers at his family.

"Guess my baby brother isn't so innocent now!" Emmett guffawed. Edward snarled and I blushed a red that would have rivaled a tomato. I jumped into the Volvo and Edward stepped on the gas.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I told them to be nice and not-"

"It's fine," I sighed. "I was expecting this much."

We stopped at a diner and I ordered pancakes. Edward watched me with a funny expression on his face.

"What?" I asked between bites of my food.

"Well…this might be one of the last times you eat…and I want to enjoy watching you," he finished sadly.

I grimaced. "I don't want you to be sad," I whispered.

"I know. I don't want to be sad either."

"It will be worth it…in the end. I want this Edward. Almost as much as I want you. I'm doing this for _us_," I explained.

"If you're sure. There are always other optio-" but I interrupted him by kissing his lips fiercely. We had been different since last night. We touched a lot more and he allowed our kisses to go on for a bit longer. Edward's head snapped back from mine, a look of terror on his face.

"Edward, what-" I asked, worried. He left a large sum of money on the sticky table and grabbed my hand and pulled my out of the diner. "Edward-" I tried again.

He turned to me, his eyes wide with fear. I cringed into his side, afraid.

He set me down in the Volvo and we were speeding towards home. "Edward what is-"

"The Voultri."

**Snap, crakle, pop! Review if you want me to continue...jk...i'll continue anyway:)**


	11. Time is Running Out

**hey, guys. Its been long, I know. School's starting so it's been hard. Another short chapter, I know. But I'm kind of doing fillers right now. I have a slight writers block, but things are coming to me at weird times. Like, I woke up last night at 1:00 and i started writing becasue i had thought of something...weird, I know. Anyway, I'll start udating more and chapters will be longer, pinky promise:)**

My eyes widened as I gauged Edward's expression. I looked down at my hands.

"Wh-What are we going to do?" I asked hoarsely. Edward groaned in anguish.

"Bella, I don't know, but I _will_ make you safe," he answered. He looked like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

I tried to think through this rationally. If the Voultri _was _coming then it was simple: I would just change a bit earlier than expected.

"No," Edward said, curtly. He was looking over at me, calculating my face. I sighed.

"Edward, it's the only way."

"No," he growled, "We will do this on our time. Not anyone else's."

"Edward, they will put you and your family in danger! We have to!" I exclaimed. There was an icy silence.

"When are they coming?" I finally asked after our silence became too much to bear. Edward just growled and floored the gas. I looked out of the window in sudden panic.

Charlie.

"Edward, what about Charlie?" I asked, frantic. Edward pulled into the drive and swiftly carried me inside.

"He's all taken care of," he whispered in my ear. "We've told the wolves and Billy has Charlie with him." I let out a shaky sigh.

"Is-Is Jacob-" but I couldn't finish the question. I hadn't seen Jake since the wedding and we had left on less than happy terms.

"It seems as though Jacob has imprinted," Edward alleged. He was trying to distract me, but I could tell from his rigid posture that things were not okay. But now Jake was happy. He could finally be whole. I tried to ignore the pain of jealously I felt. Jake was happy and I was happy that was all that mattered.

Edward strode into the living room where six vampires were sitting in various uptight positions. Edward set me down and dragged me over to the couch, where I sat down in his lap. I refused to let go of him.

"How much time?" Edward asked.

"Two days at the most," Alice answered for everyone's benefit. I grimaced in fright. It took three days to change a human into a vampire.

"What do we do?' Esme inquired, slightly calm.

"We fight! That's what we do!" Emmett called out.

"We don't have enough back up," Carlisle said, speaking for the first time.

"We could run," Rose suggested.

"That would look worse to the Voultri's eyes," Jasper explained, quietly.

"What do you see, Alice? You're seeing something!" Edward almost yelled.

"Nothing…it was nothing," Alice quickly covered up.

"Alice," Edward growled. "Tell me."

Edward suddenly got up and roared in response to Alice's thoughts.

"How can that be," he asked through his teeth. I cringed away from his anger. I was causing trouble for them again. I was a source of anguish. I could leave and meet the Vo-

"Isabella Swan, don't even think it," Alice scolded. I frowned. She must have seen my plan.

"Bella," Edward pleaded, kneeling down in front of me, "You are to stay here. You will not meet the Voultri. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I muttered, but I didn't meet his eyes.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked, getting impatient.

"I-I saw Aro taking Bella…and she was a vampire. I couldn't see any of us," she finished, looking down. I heard Rose gasp and Jasper growl. He was standing protectively over Alice.

"Where were they?" Carlisle asked.

Edward was pacing, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. His face was pinched up in anguish.

"In the back yard, but it depends on what happens. Everything keeps changing and Aro keeps changing his mind. He's bringing Jane, Demetri, Marcus, and Alec."

I shivered at Jane's name, remembering the last time I saw her. We stood no chance. I had to do something. Anything. I could not stand by and watch my family…and _Edward_ get hurt.

"The question now is, do we change Bella now or do we see how they react to Bella being human?" Carlisle said, thinking.

"I think we change Bella. If we don't they will kill her," Emmett said bluntly. I flinched and Edward growled. He came to me and pulled me to his side.

"Alice saw that she was a vampire and that they were taking her. I think we should leave her human. Then she will be no interest to them," Jasper explained.

Esme looked around worriedly at each of us.

"Bella, it's your choice," Carlisle finally said.

"Alice…what was I doing…in the vision?" I asked.

She hesitated before saying, "You were…in a cloak and you were about to kill someone." Worry lines were etched into her marble forehead. I sucked in a giant breath. Edward glance riveted to mine. He looked like he was in pain and then I got it. The Voultri was going to recruit me and I wasn't going to have a choice.

Time was running out.

Yes...yes it is:)) review.


	12. Not Ever

**Hey!! Im Baccckkk and with longer chapters... YAY!! happy dance So...school...it sucks. especially when you're in debate. I've had alot of homework, but I'll be trying to update more often. Enjoy...actually...you'll probably be mad at me after this one..oops:)**

I rolled over in bed for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Bella, love, you must sleep," Edward crooned, "You need rest." I sat up.

"I can't. Not when I know they're coming. I don't even know why they're coming. Why is this happening?" I groaned. Edward's face twisted in pain. "Oh no Edw-"

"You're right. If I would have just-" but his voice broke. I pulled him tightly to me and tried to take a deep breath. He stroked my hair softly. I shook with fear at what might happen. If we refused the Voultri they would get violent. They might hurt Alice or Esme or anyone in my newly acquired family.

And then there was Edward. My Edward. I couldn't-wouldn't live without him. I was much too selfish. I would have to offer myself to the Voultri. Edward suddenly growled. I flinched. He must have seen a vision from Alice.

"No, Bella," he stated. "I won't allow it. Everything is fine. You will not leave me. Ever," He spoke with fierce conviction.

Tears started to pool in my eyes. "No! It's not okay! I have to be able to do something. I want to help. This is all because of me. I don't want anyone to get hurt and if-if you-you d-i," I could get the words out. My body was racked with sobs.

Edward pulled me onto his lap. "Oh, Bella, honey. Shh Shh. You're safe and I'm safe. We're all okay and we will all be okay. Please, love, trust me."

"I-I c-can't. I don't want them to come. I'm scared."

"What is wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, suddenly overly concerned.

"I have a bad feeling and it's more than what I should have," I tried to explain. Edward kissed my forehead.

"Bella, look at me," he ordered. I looked down. He took hold of my chin so I had no choice but to look him in the eye. "We are all okay. I will keep you safe and you are staying here…with me." His eyes burned with the passion of his words. My forehead crumpled in pain at the thought of never seeing those eyes again. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him towards me. His lips met mine with a frantic craze. I wrapped my hands around his neck tightly and he pulled me closer by putting both of his hands on my waist. His hands traveled back and forth on my back. I shivered with pleasure. He pulled away, breathing hard. I whined like a baby. He smiled despite himself and pulled me into a hug.

He lay down with me on top of him. I sighed as I snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Bella…with all my heart and more," Edward declared.

"I love you too, Edward," I replied, kissing his chest. Then I fell into an uneasy sleep.

**.: :.**

I woke with a start, breathing hard. I looked around the room frantically. "Bella?" a bell-like voice asked.

My head whipped around to the sound to see Alice sitting on Edward's leather couch.

"Hi, Alice," I said quietly. "Where's Edward?" I asked, suddenly panicked. My moods had been so erratic lately.

"Relax, Bella. He just went hunting," She saw my expression and edited, "It's just a precaution." I sighed with slight relief and got out of bed.

"I already have you're clothes laid out," Alice said, walking out of the room. That's right. Alice was walking. Not dancing. Something else had happened. I got dressed quickly and headed downstairs. Nobody was downstairs. I started to panic again, but then I heard voices. I headed towards the front door and opened it to see everyone, even Edward fighting and yelling. They were all talking too fast for me to get every word, but I got the gist of their fight.

Some people wanted me to stay human others wanted me to become a vampire. Some wanted to fight and others wanted to negotiate. I winced as Emmett's booming voice echoed. Edward turned his head suddenly to look at me. His face was scrunched up in pain. He glided over to me and swept me into a hug. He then took me upstairs to his-our room.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said, hoarsely. He ran a hand through his untidy hair.

"What's happening?" I asked, softly, looking at the ground. Edward sighed and cursed.

"I-Bella-Alice sees-they're bringing someone else with them. Someone who has a power that we've never heard of."

"What kind of power," I asked, my voice trembling. Edward kneeled down in front of me and took hold of both my hands.

"He can tell what future vampire's powers are going to be."

I tasted that idea for a second. "So…he knows what power I'm going to have?"

"Yes," his voice broke again.

"But what else? What are you not telling me?"

"Bella…they…won't leave without. They want you to join them." "Join them!" He roared, hurtling a baseball he had been clutching and unclenching. "You…can't join them." Edward fell to his knees like he was in physical pain.

I rushed to him. "Oh, Edward," I cried. I clung to him as he pulled me into his arms. He rocked us back and forth. "What are we going to do?"

"My family and I are going to fight."

"What! No!"

"You will be with the werewolves," he continued calmly.

"No! Edward, no! You can't do this!"

"Bella, I have to. I have to keep you safe and away from them."

"There has to be a better way!"

"Tell me when you come up with it, then!" he bellowed.

I cringed and fell silent. I pulled away from him. He hadn't ever yelled at me like that. Ever.

"Bella-" He started.

"No, go. Just leave me alone."

And then he walked out of the room.

He had never left me alone.

Not ever.

**Sorry:(**

**things get better...sorta:)))) Review..i wanna break 100 this time:)**


	13. Always Will Be

Hey ya'll

_Hey ya'll. Okay I've had lots of questions, so I'm gonna answer some. _

_No one is going to die. No worries_

_Edward will NEVER leave Bella on my watch_

_I will try to update more…pinky promise_

_I'm not Stephanie Meyer____ Not even close. I cannot and will not ever measure up to her writing._

_Enjoy___

I sat there, stunned. Edward had never just left. Well, he _had_, but that hurt too much to think about. I couldn't help but think about how Edward had just walked away on my eighteenth birthday. A tear slid down my cheek. There was so much to worry about. The Voultri, my family…and Edward. I needed to him, but I couldn't move. It was like I was paralyzed. My mind was numb, but somehow I could tell I was in pain. I hated this. I hated everything that caused Edward pain.

Everything had just gotten to be wonderful. Edward and I were married. Something always seemed to be wrong when it concerned Edward and me. I was just a target for bad luck.

I squealed as the door unexpectedly opened. Alice walked in and sat down, gracefully, next to me.

"Oh, Bella," she sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, "I mumbled, trying to keep my voice under control. I felt like I was about to burst into tears.

"Bella, please don't cry."

"I'm not," I said defensively.

"I know, but you were about to."

I laughed slightly. "Is…Edward okay?" I asked softly so my voice wouldn't break.

"He's fine. Just being moody," she explained, while rolling her eyes.

"What else is new?" I asked darkly.

"Bella, you have to give the boy a break. He doesn't know what to do. He's scared. Scared to lose you. Scared to lose any of us. He will blame himself if anything happens to us and especially you."

"I know," I sighed, "But…but-" My bottom lip started to quiver. "He-he just…left-"

All of a sudden I felt beautifully familiar arms wrap around me. "Bella," Edward breathed. He stroked my hair as I cuddled into him. "I'm so sorry, love. I never meant to hurt you," he said. I could tell he was in agonized pain. I pushed myself closer to him. He nuzzled my neck and pulled me closer if that was even possible.

"I love you," I said simply.

Edward's lips crushed into mine forcefully. I gasped involuntarily and melded my lips to his. I pulled back and looked into his golden eyes. I smiled, but just a little. He grinned crookedly.

"I love you, my Bella," Edward sighed. He carried me to our bed and laid us both down. He stroked my hair and hummed my lullaby while I drifted off to sleep.

.:.

I woke up with a start.

"Bella, love, what's wrong," Edward asked worriedly.

"Nothing…just my dream." I blinked as I looked out the window. It was fiercely bright outside. That was strange.

"Wh-" but all of a sudden I heard an earsplitting noise. Alice screamed and Edward had suddenly disappeared. My eyes started to tear up as I panicked. I ran with all that I was worth down the stairs. I saw Jane torturing Jasper. Emmett and Demitri were fighting. Alice and Esme were no where to be seen. I looked around frantically to find Edward. I found his face and saw quickly that he and Marcus were fighting in a blur. I screamed as Marcus tackled Edward. Aro looked up. His curiously dead eyes met mine.

"Ah…Bella, nice of you to join us." He grinned evilly at me with those bloody eyes.

I screamed in terror.

"Bella! BELLA," Edward yelled. I woke up scrambling out of the bed and into Edward's arms. It was pitch dark outside. "Love, it was a dream." I started sobbing. Edward pulled me close to him. "Shh, I'm here. You're safe. You're safe," he chanted.

"Ed-Edward, it was terrible. Everyone was fighting and-and Marcus was go-going to kill you." I bawled.

"Bella," He looked at me squarely in the eyes, "I'm here. Everyone is. We are all safe."

"I don't want them to come. Please don't let them come!" I pleaded. Edward looked on in anguish.

"They will not hurt you, Bella. They will not hurt anyone."

"How do you know?" I howled. I grabbed onto him with my full strength. He rubbed my back.

"Alice had a vision. They have been delayed. It will be 2 weeks at least until they come. We have time." That bit of information soothed me for the moment. "There now, see? We are all fine and we will all be fine."

He started to pull away slightly. "No! Don't leave me!"

"Never." He brought me close to him. He rocked me back and forth and whispered sweet nothings to me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked once I had calmed down a bit.

"We have started to come up with a tentative plan. We can change you…if that's…what you want," he struggled to get the last part out, "Or we won't change you. Either way, there's a chance we might have to fight, but it's 3:00. You need sleep."

"I'm afraid to close my eyes," I admitted, thinking of that horrifying dream.

"I'm here, with you Bella, and I always will be."

 _Review and if you have questions, please ask. I don't bite____ and I promise, there will be some action soon. It will happen…sometime, review and it will definitely happen___


	14. The Decision

**Hi...I updated AYAYAYAY!! with debate and all...phew...i know it. I've been bust and it's been crazy, but here i am.**

**now, it's not my best or my longest buti thinks it's purty good:) again, this is kinda a filler. We're having a build up to he action. enjoy:))))**

I closed my eyes tightly as the breeze blew my hair back. I walked aimlessly around the forest. The leaves crunched under my feet as I ambled across the forest floor. I was here because I had to get away from the tension that the Cullen house held. Everyone was panicking and trying frantically to figure out a solid, substantial plan. With no such luck and with everyone in a panicky mood I had to escape and think.

Edward had gone hunting after much insistence from me. His eyes had turned a coal black and I could tell he was in pain. It was a miracle I had even escaped from Alice's ever watchful eye, but I had the feeling she knew exactly where I was and was just being kind enough to let me be for a little while.

I was so worried about Edward. He was distant and far away. He was handling me gently again like I was about to break in his arms. His walls were back up again and I didn't know how to bring them back down. I was at a loss.

I looked down as a tear slowly fell down my cheek. I leaned against a nearby tree and slid to the ground. I was such a wreck. All I seemed to be able to do lately was cry. I couldn't really blame Edward for treating me like a china doll. I was such a wimp. I really needed to toughen up. I looked down at the mossy ground and grimaced in anger. The Volutri could not do this to _my_ family. To _my_ Edward. To me. I wouldn't let them. I wanted to be a vampire. I wanted to fight and hurt them for what they were doing to my family. I _needed_ to be a vampire. Just like I needed Edward. I glanced up at the sky. It was a cloudy mess of grays. The weather seemed to pick up on my mood.

Lightening flashed sharply across the sky. I watched in amazement as the lightening and thunder danced and sang through the sky. It started pouring rain. I smiled gently. Finally, the rain had its uses. I felt as though the heavy downpour was cleaning me of all the evils.

"Bells, what the hell are you doing?" A voice came through the darkness. I started as I saw Jake's figure move towards me.

"Jake? Is that you?" I asked in excitement.

"Who else would it be, Bells?" he chuckled.

I threw myself at him. "Oh, Jake! I've missed you so much! You don't know what it's been like! I've been so scared."

"I have an idea, Bella. The leeches have been keeping us pretty informed and I've missed ya too, Bells." He added with a wink.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'Oh'." He laughed. "Okay, let's get you out of the rain. Your parasite is freaking."

I gasped. "Edward."

"You really are out of it, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you be too?" I asked my voice wavering.

"Aw, Bells, everything's gonna be fine."

"I wish everyone would stop saying that. Not everything can be fine. I don't even want "fine" I want great. It's not fair!" I ranted.

"Bells, come on," he said, as he lifted me into his arms. His warm arms enveloped me as he ran for a bit through the rain.

A few minutes later we were in front of the house and Edward was leaning against the front door, looking not too happy. Before I could blink I was in his arms.

"Bella," he breathed. "Why must you always give me a heart attack?" He kissed my forehead.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I fingered the collar of his shirt.

"We've been scoping out the area and there's nothing," Jake stated, walking up onto the porch.

"They have postponed their visit, Jacob," Edward explained.

"All the better. Gives us more time to prepare," Jake sounded truly enthused. I didn't want him fighting.

"Jake, maybe you shouldn't fight. Stay with Melanie." I encouraged.

"How did you know?" Then comprehension flew across his face. "I forgot your husband's a mind reader." He said husband like it was a bad word. I shivered as the cold finally shuddered through me. Edward growled a curse and ran me inside. Jake followed in silently. Alice was in the living room, waiting with a t shirt and sweats. Edward set me down and I grabbed the clothes, thankfully, from Alice. I changed quickly in the bathroom and then walked into the living room where the whole family including Jake was sitting in the den. Edward grabbed a hold of me and sat me in his lap.

"I was thinking we could all set around the perimeter and-"

"That won't work, dog," Rosalie spat.

"Let me finish, blondie." Jake replied.

"Well, why don't we-"

"We could change her-"

"No!"

"Come on-"

I couldn't take it any more. I had the plan that I wanted in my head and I couldn't take the fighting or the tension anymore.

"STOP!" I screamed.

Everyone froze and looked over at me.

"I am going to be changed and I am going to help fight. I don't care what any of you say. This is what I want. It's what will make me happy," I said the last part to Edward who looked like someone was burning him.

"And now I'm going to bed." I walked over to Jake and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Night, Jake."

He chuckled and took me into a hug. "You tell 'em, Bells. Sleep well," he whispered.

Edward sighed and took me up into his arms. He ran us up to the bed and sat me down.

"Bella, love, are you sure," he asked after a long, painful silence.

I took a deep breath. "Yes, I want this. I love you, Edward and I'm not going to lose you. Ever."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

Edward pulled me forcefully to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his chest.

"Bella, I want you to know…that…that you can still back out and leave and we can leav-"

"No. Don't you dare," I threatened. "I'm not leaving. The word leaving is not allowed."

Edward chuckled and gave me a peck on the lips. He leaned back so that I was lying on his chest.

"Sleep, my love. We have trying weeks ahead. I love you."

I yawned, more tired than I realized. "I love you, Edward."

He kissed my forehead and then began to hum my lullaby.

Reveiw, fools!:)


	15. Sorry

So...you can go check my profile, but i'll just tell you here, i guess.

I suck...i know. No updates. Its called life. but if all goes well tomorrow will bring a new chapter. but im kinda disapointed...only 4 people reviewed the last chapter...ouch. What is really that bad?? oh well, tomorrow brings a new long chapter:))) please review it:)


	16. Is it serious?

We got a letter. A letter was all it took to turn my world upside down. It was in a smooth, regal looking envelope. Edward growled when he saw it.

"What? What is it?" I asked, panicked. Alice sat, defeated. She hadn't seen this one coming. Carlisle tore open the envelope and scanned it quickly. He dropped the letter and put his head into his hands.

"I'll go," Edward stated, decidedly. I quickly reached down to read what the letter entailed:

_To Whom it may concern,_

_We have been, regretfully, retained from doing our check-up on the new Mrs. Cullen._

_So, we would be much obliged of Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen would join us next week._

_Yours,_

_Aro_

I froze. No…No, this couldn't happen. My breath was caught short. I felt like someone was sitting on my chest. I would have to go alone. That was the only way.

"What will we do?" Esme asked.

"We fight!" Emmett replied.

"Not wise," Jasper said, pacing back and forth.

I looked around, my eyes darting much to fast, to Edward who was looking on at me in anguish. My face crumpled and I felt my knees give out. Edward was there all of a sudden. He wrapped his cold, strong arms around my waist. He pulled me onto the couch and I sat down in his lap, my head tucked under his chin. I was shaking violently. I didn't want to go back. I thought of the dark, damp room where we waited and that poor old women. I shut my eyes tightly.

"Bella, honey, shhh. It's okay," Edward soothed. But it wouldn't work. I remembered Edward's earlier words, 'He would go.'

"NO!" I screamed and I scrambled up so I could look him in the eye, "You're not going anywhere. I'm going!"

"No," he growled.

"I'm-"

"Stop…Just stop," Rose said. Edward glared at her, but we both sat back down.

"What shall we do, Carlisle?" Rose asked. He finally looked up.

"We send word that we can't make it and then we change Bella so everything is ready." A chorus of protests arose.

"I should go," Edward stated, gritting his teeth.

"Then I'm going," I contradicted.

"Don't be difficult, Bella," he replied.

"What would you hope to accomplish, Edward," Esme asked.

"I-I would-" she continued.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. All seven vampire's heads whipped around.

"Oh, no," Alice whispered. Emmett and Jasper got into a protective crouch. A growl emanated from Edward's chest. He took hold of me and pulled me behind him almost roughly. Carlisle opened the door cautiously.

"Now, Carlisle, this just won't do," Jane said as she danced through the door. Marcus and Caius followed in, their noses turned up in disgust. One more girl followed in. I didn't recognize her. She had long, dark hair and those ruby blood eyes. She looked at me curiously.

"Leave," Edward hissed. The new girl smiled.

"I presume this to be Edward," she spoke. She had a low, sultry voice that made me sick to my stomach. "You seem…tense," she continued, laughing. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Now, would anyone like to explain why Bella seems to be just as human as we last left her?" Caius asked.

"Well…we were waiting," Carlisle explained.

"There is no waiting. She's ours now. You broke that promise," Marcus said fiercely.

"I don't think so. We still have a week," Edward said through his teeth. Jane chuckled.

"Jane, give us a week and then Bella will be changed," Alice spoke up.

"Fine, but we _will_ be staying here," she concluded.

"We ask that you please hunt outside of the town," Carlisle requested.

The new girl rolled her eyes. "Very well." An as fast as they had come they were gone.

We all kept silent. Then when he was sure they were gone Edward said, "They will keep their promise, but that girl, Amber, she…concerns me.."

"I couldn't see what she was feeling," Jasper frowned.

"She can tell what a vampire's power is going to be," Edward explained while looking over at me. His topaz eyes were troubled.

"What's my power?" I asked.

"You...you can, well, it's the opposite of what I do. You can go into the mind and make a person to what ever you want."

"That's interesting," Carlisle said, rubbing his chin.

Alice smile slightly, "That's a good power, but that doesn't explain why I'm missing everything."

"But," Rose, who had been silent finally spoke up, "Why would they send a letter and then show up unexpectedly a few seconds later?" Alice and Edward froze.

"That's it," Edward said, grimly.

"You think they're working of their own accord, but why would they go against Aro? That's dangerous," Esme said.

"They must have back up," Jasper muttered.

"But maybe Aro sent them." My voice shook with fear.

Carlisle sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter. She must be changed."

Edward shut his eyes. "Why tomorrow? We can stop this. I want her to have the choice."

I touched Edward's cheek and said, "I want this and your family needs this to stay safe. Please, Edward, let me be with you."

"You have no idea what you're getting into," he warned.

"I think I do," I responded.

All was silent for a moment.

"We have to, Edward," Alice said, "I can't see any other way. Every other way ends badly."

He flinched as she said this. "But she'll be a newborn. With no self-control. We can't take her to Aro like that."

"We have a plane, Edward," Alice scolded. He was running out of reasons. He looked around panicking. Finally, he just looked down, defeated. I put my arms around him. He pulled me to him tightly. He stroked my hair.

"Bella, I-I can't-"

"Shhh, it's all going to be fine. I'll get to be your equal. You can finally treat me normally and… we can be together forever."

"Forever."


	17. Last Words

**Happy Thanksgiving, ya'll:) I hope you guys had fun with all your families. Now, I hope you guys like this one. And if you do I just posted a new story that you all should go read. I only have one chapter, but another s coming tomorrow.**

**PS: I love Robert Pattinson:)**

My chest was heaving up and down. Sweat was trickling down my forehead.

"Bella, my love, please calm down," Edward soothed.

"I know…I'm sorry…I can do this," I pep-talked myself.

"You don't have to do anything," Edward replied running a hand through my hair. I shook my head. We were on Edward's bed and he had just told me that I would be changed that night. I pretty much freaked. I calmed myself and sat up, slowly.

"I'm doing this." Edward grimaced in pain at my answer. I took his face between my hands and forced him to look at me. "Please, don't look at me that way. I'm doing this for us…for you."

"I-I know." He said as he traced my features. "I'm going to miss this. You. You're smell." My heart rate picked up. What was he saying? "No, no," he continued, reading my panic. "I didn't mean anything by that. I will always love you because of this," he indicated to my heart. I leaned against him and sighed.

"I love you," I said, quietly. He kissed me in response and we had the next few hours to ourselves. It was special, beautiful and spoke many levels for us to be together before I changed. I ended up with my head on his bare chest and he was playing with my hair.

"It's time," he said suddenly. The sun was just setting on the horizon. I looked up at him and smiled. He gave me his crooked grin and told me to get dressed. I pulled some sweats and one of Edward's t-shirts on so I would be comfortable. "Ready?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, "Yes."

He stared at me for a long moment and then took me into his arms. Downstairs, stood Carlisle, Alice, and Esme. The rest had gone out for the moment so they would have to see or smell this. Edward set me down on the bed they had made up in the middle of the living room. He cupped my cheek with his hand.

"I love you, my Bella," Edward stated looking into my eyes.

"I love you more," I replied, trying to convey how I felt.

Alice skipped over and gave me a hug, Esme came and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and Carlisle said, "It most likely will take three days, Bella. I thank you for doing this for my family." I realized that Carlisle looked a bit pained. He was beating himself up on this too. Like father like son, I guessed.

"I want this, Carlisle. I want to be with your family. I am not giving up anything." I tried had to find the words to convince him.

He smiled and then patted my head. "Go on, Edward."

For the first time since I had known him I saw Edward shaking. "Relax," I said, trying to lighten the mood. He almost smiled.

He kissed me lightly on the lips, on either side of my face, on my nose, and then on my forehead. "I love you, Bella…so much."

I wanted to say something to convey how much I needed and loved him, but I couldn't think of anything.

So I repeated the word he had said to me about two years ago, "You are my life now."

His forehead crumpled and he almost sobbed. He out his head on my stomach and I brushed my hands through his hair. He looked up at me again a more determined look in his eye. I smiled encouragingly at him.

He kissed my neck softly and whispered, "I'm so sorry." And then his razor sharp teeth sank into the delicate flesh of my neck. My back arched in pain. Edward backed away from me and bit my wrist. I screamed in agony. The fire was pulsating through my veins. It was crushing down on my chest. I saw red. But I heard something in the background of my pain. I heard sobbing. My angel was crying. But why? He shouldn't cry.

"Carlisle, how could I do this?" he asked. It sounded like he was the one burning not me.

"Edward, it had to be done," he replied, methodically. I felt a ice cold hand on my forehead and it soothed the fire very little. I wanted this pain to stop. Now. I wanted it so badly. I urged it to stop with all of my strength and all of a sudden it did and I felt nothing.

"Carlisle!!! What's happening?" Edward bellowed. And then there was blackness.

----------

My eyes fluttered open slowly. The lights looked too bright. I sat up quickly, more quickly than I knew I could move. I was in a crouch in .2 seconds. I looked to see everyone gazing at me cautiously.

"Bella."

My eyes flickered towards the voice that I knew so well. I gasped. My human eyes had done him no justice. He was so beautiful. His pale skin was so incredibly flawless. His features were so perfect and aligned. He was so…he was just Edward. I flung myself at him. My body reacted faster than my mind. Which I didn't think was possible. My mind was at so many different places. My fingers moved to feel his features and just feel him. I then kissed him…hard. We had no restraints now and I couldn't believe he had been holding out on me this long. I felt him smile against my lips and I heard a few chuckles. That's when I realized I could hear everything. I could hear every individual cricket outside in the grasses. I could hear the airplane that was 4.5 miles away. Edward pushed me away slightly.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm great," I answered breathlessly. Alice danced over to me.

"You're just beautiful, Bella," she cooed.

"She was always beautiful," Edward said, defensively.

"How are you feeling, Bella," Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine-" But then I felt the intense burn in my throat.

"What? What it is?" Edward asked, panicking.

"Nothing…my throat just hurts."

"That's normal," Esme said, coming to stand next to me.

"You need to hunt!" Emmett stated excitedly. Edward growled.

"It will just be me and her." Edward growled.

"Touchy," Emmett replied.

"Come on, love," he said, taking my hand. I stepped lightly on the floor, but then I heard a bang. I reacted by grabbing Edward's hand tightly and pulling myself closer to him.

"Ow," Edward said.

"Oh! Sorry!" I apologized.

"I'm going to have to get used to that," he mused.

"What was that?" I asked as we walked through the hall.

"That was Rose blowing up her engine," Jasper explained.

"Why?"

"She's…upset," Emmett said.

"Never mind that now. Let's go hunt," Edward hurried me along.

I followed him, looking around excitedly. Everything was so clear and detailed. I could see and hear everything. I felt powerful. Edward chuckled looking at me.

"What?"

"You're so cute."

"Everything feels so new. I feel…"

"Powerful?"

"Yes," I answered, smiling widely. We were pretty deep into the forest. Edward had taught me how to trap the animal and I had already caught a deer, but I was a mess.

All of a sudden my head lifted up to a sound my news ears had caught. Edward cocked his head to the side. His eyes widened and he looked around to where I stood.

"Go to the house, Bella. Now" he ordered.

"Wha-. Why?"

"No. Just go!" he roared.

"No! I want to stay with you."

"Bella," he growled, "Run straight to the house and stop for no one. Alice will be waiting for you."

I heard a high pitched whine coming from the west of us. "Ed-

He kissed me briefly before taking off.

No, Edward! Don't!" I screamed.

"Bella, love, I have to," he replied, pain leaking into his expression...and then he was gone.

**That was mean on many different levels, yes, i'm aware:) Reveiw and I'll update faster**


	18. Loss

**:) Enjoy, everyone. It's purty intense if I do say so myself:)**

Before I could have a panic attack I sprinted back the Cullen house. When I got there Alice was standing on the porch her eyes wide with terror.

Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, was all I could think.

"Alice!!!! Where is he??? What happened?" I screeched. She didn't answer. I shook her shoulders and she took my hand roughly and headed into the house. Carlisle and Esme stood stock still. Rose was pacing and Jasper was frowning. Emmett was no where to be seen.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" I screamed.

There was a heavy silence.

"He-He…he went to meet them," Alice whimpered.

I was out the door faster than any of them could blink, but Rose had caught up with me. She grabbed my arms and struggled to get me inside.

"No! Let me go! Edward!!! Why-why did you do this?" My breathing was labored.

Alice helped Rose get me inside and they sat me on the couch. I tried to escape again, but Jasper held my hands to my side. I thrashed violently. Finally, I just sat, feeling nothing. I didn't even have the comfort of cold medicine to knock me out so I wouldn't have to feel. I couldn't escape this hellish nightmare.

"What…did…he do?" I asked.

"He thought he could hold them off. They…they want to take you, Bella. He didn't want that to happen, so he met them." Alice explained.

Emmett then burst through the door. I had never seen him look so distraught. "I can't…find him," he finished.

"And I can't see him," Alice stated. My eyes widened and I started hyperventilating.

"Bella, please, calm down. Jasper." Carlisle ordered, but Jasper did nothing because I didn't want him to.

"Jasper? What's-"

"I can't feel her. She's blocking me," he answered.

"Bella, are you blocking-"

"I don't want to feel fake feelings. I'm finding Edward," I answered, getting to my feet.

"Bella, you can't," Esme whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't know where they are," Jasper said, solemn.

"They went back to Volterra," I said, simply. I was losing it. I was on the tip of the blade. He…he was gone. And we had no idea where he was. My Edward…My love. My life. He…he… I fell to the floor and sobbed. I couldn't even have the satisfaction of tears. I couldn't escape and I couldn't cry. So I sobbed tearless cries that racked my body.

I hated my family because they wouldn't let me go after him. I hated myself because I let this all happen. I hated the Voltri for causing all this hurt and loss, but most of all I hated Edward. For leaving…again. He left me and he promised, He promised he wouldn't.

"I…need…Edward," I gasped out. Emmett wrapped his arms around me and tried to comfort me. Esme was weeping in Carlisle's shoulder. Alice's face was crumpled up in anguish and Jasper had left the room. "I'm…I will kill myself if he dies. I WILL!" I bellowed. Everyone in the room visibly flinched.

"Find him, Alice. You have to," Rose said, quietly, but I could hear the pain in her voice.

Alice looked at me for a long moment before gazing at the wall in concentration. After a few breathless moments her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in pure terror.

"What?! What's happening???" I asked.

"He…he's hurt?" Alice framed.

My dead heart fell to my stomach. I couldn't breath.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle inquired.

"Jane…she's hurting him." She finished. I cringed and then growled. She would pay for this.

"Where?" Jasper said. He had come back into the room.

"I…can't see," she struggled.

"Why?" I pressed, "Why can't you see?"

"They have to have a new power. A new vampire that can block," Rose concluded.

"Is he okay?" I whimpered.

"Yes…I think so."

"You need to know so," I growled.

Alice took a step back and Jasper got in between us. I looked down, ashamed.

"I'm…sorry," I whispered.

"Oh, Bella, we know. This is…devastating," Alice replied, her eyes tortured.

"Why would he do this?" I asked, defeated.

"He loves you, Bella," Emmett said, gently.

"He promised. He swore he would never leave again," I cried. Esme came to my side.

"I know, my Bella. We _will_ find him."

"I can't live without him."

"You won't have to," Esme said.

All of a sudden, a heard lithe footsteps and a new scent. And…Edward's scent. I could smell him. I jumped up and ran to the door. Could it be? But I was pulled back.

"The others are with him Bella. You must be calm." Carlisle cautioned.

The door swung open and we all prepared for the worst. Jane pranced in, looking smug. I growled and she grinned at me. Then followed Amber her red eyes glowing. Marcus came through with Caius at his side. I frantically looked for Edward.

And then my angel came through the door with two men I didn't know at his side, holding him in place. He was the most wondrous sight. He was alive and all was well. He was with me and I could see him. He eyes sought out mine anxiously. His topaz orbs met mine and I breathed a sigh of relieve. He flinched and then his jaw clenched.

"So…not too shabby, Isabella," one of the male vampires said to me. Growls were ripping from Edward's chest.

"I'm Jack," he circled around me. I froze and Edward ripped himself from the other vampire. He threw Jack across the room and roared angrily. Edward was standing right in front of me, but I couldn't move. He looked okay. He didn't look hurt. He was still just as beautiful.

Finally, it hit me. He was here. I could touch him. I turned him around and jumped into his arms. I put my head under his chin, inhaling his glorious scent. He stumbled back a bit and threw his arms around me. I felt him rest his head on my head. I started sobbing again. I couldn't help it. Edward held on to me tighter.

"Bella, I'm here. I'm so sorry. Everything's okay," he soothed.

"How…sweet," Amber said, glaring at us. We broke apart, but Edward kept his arm around my waist tightly. I would refuse to part from him now.

"What do you want? As you can see, Bella is now a vampire. So if you could be so kind as to leave-" Carlisle tried.

"Bella is coming with us," Marcus said simply, looking at me lustfully. I cringed into Edward's chest. Edward growled menacingly.

"No," Edward replied.

"See, we knew you would be difficult. So, we're prepared to fight you on this one," Jane giggled.

I don't know how or why I did. All I knew was that we needed time and a distraction. "Where's Aro?" I choked out.

Instantly everyone reacted. The Voltri hissed and the Cullen's stiffened noticeably.

"That's what I thought. He doesn't know. You went against him. What do you think he'll do?" I asked rhetorically.

"Ahh, Bella. You just don't get it do you?" Amber asked me, condescendingly.

"Please explain," Edward urged, raising an eyebrow.

"Aro doesn't matter. He has no one. Only Alec stayed because he…well he had different circumstances," she finished cryptically.

"Why, though?" Emmett asked.

"We were sick of it. Aro never doing what would be considered right."

"You think what you do is right?" I asked, incredulous.

"Right to our standards," Cauis replied.

"Enough talk. Give us the girl. We know what she can do," Jack said, "And I think I'll like having her around." He smirked at me with knowing eyes. Edward's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"Well, it seems as if she won't go without a fight," Amber concluded. "Let's go."

And then everyone was in motion. Edward pushed me out of the way. And all I could think was. No! You can't touch my family.

Everyone froze. Some in midair, others in a fighting stance. Edward was the only one that was still moving. He head snapped in my direction.

"Bella," he called slowly. "What did you do, love?" he asked cautiously.

My eyes were wide. I was scared to death. "I-I don't know. Edward!"

He was at my side in an instant. "This is your power. You can make people do what you want. You wanted everyone to stop. So they did." He explained. "Can you try to unfreeze the family and leave the Voltri?"

I tried to concentrate. _"Unfreeze. Cullens. Family. Not Voltri."_

Then Emmett. Who was in midair, crashed to the floor. "What the hell?"

"No time," Carlisle said, looking around. "We must go. Leave everything. Bella try to leave them like that as long as you can."

I nodded, still in concentration. Edward took my hand and we ran out to the Volvo. He threw me in the car and he jumped in. Alice and Jasper were in the Porsche, Esme and Carlisle in the Mercedes, and Rose and Emmett in the BMW. We were in the lead with everyone else following. Edward was driving much too fast down the highway.

"Bella, love, I need you to hold your breath," Edward ordered, his teeth clenched.

"Why…oh. Okay." I took a breath and then stopped breathing.

Edward shook his head and looked out in window in agony. I couldn't say anything or else I would have breathed. I took his hand and his smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

I couldn't stand his pain anymore. "Edward, please don't." His eyes widened, but I didn't notice. The most delicious aroma I had ever smelled reached my nose. I had to get it. I had to. I tore my seat belt off and tried the door. It was locked. Edward swerved the car. "Bella, love, it's a human. You don't want to kill," he said, grabbing my shoulders to hold me in place. I thrashed around wildly. Edward held on even tighter. "Bella, you need to concentrate. You can't kill him. He has a family and a new little girl. She's three weeks old. Her name is Shelby. She-" He was right. I couldn't do this. I was not a monster. I could fight this. I had on focus on the Voltri. I stopped moving and held on to Edward, not breathing. He relaxed into me and pulled me onto his lap. I looked down, ashamed. I realized that Edward was already driving. "I-I am" I couldn't finish. I was so so mad at myself. How could I do that?

"Bella, it's alright. You didn't do anything." Edward soothed.

"But…I could have."

"You also could have gotten away from me. Your strong enough, but you didn't. You were strong and you did nothing. Bella, that is huge."

I sighed in defeat. I couldn't talk about it now. I crushed myself closer to Edward. "I'm so glad you're okay." I whispered, playing with his collar. "I-I thought you were gone."

"Never. I will never be gone, my love." He whispered, his voice breaking. He kissed my hair and went back to driving.

"I can get up," I offered unwillingly. I didn't want to move an inch from him.

"No, you're not allowed to move. You're not allowed to do anything."

We drove in silence for a long while. We were heading to Alaska. I felt a loud snap and I saw Jane moving. I had lost my hold over them. They were coming after us.

"Edward!" I choked out.

He took my hand. "We know. Alice saw. I'm guessing you did too. That's impressive, love. You held them for at least 400 miles."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Carlisle is talking with Aro and he is furious. He won't be taking you but he will be giving Jane and all them a…well let's say a "warm welcoming" when they return to Italy."

"So… everything's okay?"

"Well, we're not out yet, Bella. But we'll all be okay."

I sighed and leaned into Edward. Yes…we'd be okay.

Finally, we got to what I assumed as the house. Edward carried me in and took me to his room. He set me down on the bed and then took me into his arms. It was then that I realized something. I twisted so that I could see his face and then I pressed my lips against his. Hard. He growled and flipped us over. I ran my hands along his muscular chest and shivered as he fingered down my spine.

But the door burst open. It was Alice and she was angry.

Edward brought us up straight. "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"They're here."

**Review. Pleaseeeee:)**


	19. The Dead

**I am SO sorry. There's no excuse…at all. What's worse is that I left you on a cliffy. That sucks…and I understand if you don't want to read anymore…but I'm going to try to finish in about 4 to 5 more chapters. I've just had a total block lately. This is a long one…for all those who have stuck with me:)**

**Thank you guys sooo much.**

**I don't know how you guys are gonna take this, I'm not gonna lie. Bella goes kinda crazy, but I think that comes with the territory of being a vamp.**

I stiffened, but I heard Edward sigh loudly. I looked up at him and he asked, "Why? They are of no help here."

"I don't know…Tanya wanted to see you," Alice replied, gauging my expression.

I growled and grabbed on Edward's shirt possessively. Alice grinned and skipped out of the room.

"Is she really that delusional or was she just knocked out at _our _wedding?" I asked, teeth clenched.

Edward chuckled and grabbed my hand. "No," I whined.

"Yes," he whined back, winking at me.

"If I tried to seduce you would you stay," I asked, batting my eyes and biting my lip.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and growled. Just as he was about to reach for me I decided to try my new power.

_Edward. Go. Door._

And he was at the door two seconds later.

I giggled and he turned to glare at me.

"You don't play fair."

"I never said I did," I smirked at him.

"Well, let's go face the monsters," he sighed.

I walked over to him and he kissed my temple as he took my hand.

We glided down the stairs, that included me too, yes, I was gliding. Not tripping on my own two feet. And were met with a very tense room of vampires.

Edward pulled me back suddenly and I glanced over at Tanya who was giving me an icy glare.

"Thoughts to yourself, Tanya," Edward growled.

"I'll try my best, sweetheart," she smiled with false sincerity.

"Not the time, children, we have things to cover," Irina chided.

"Indeed we do," Jasper mused.

"How do we handle them?" Esme wondered aloud.

"You know there's always my way," Emmett said, boisterously.

"You're way would get us all killed," Kate chuckled slightly.

"Well, we either fight or run away," Elezar added.

"But running away could get us killed just as easily," Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair roughly.

He pulled me onto the empty space of the couch and rubbed my back, absentmindedly.

"I don't think we're taking into account Bella's new power. She can make people do whatever she wants. If we can hone it and make her stronger then we might stand a chance," Carlisle said, pacing.

"Whoa…I don't even know how it all works. And I can only do it for so long a nd then I become weak…I could kill all of us," I ranted.

"But…if we're quick enough. If you freeze them and we attack. If you can hold on-"

"That's a lot of if's," Emmett concluded.

I nodded in agreement. I couldn't do this. I would lose control and my family…would cease to exist. I shuddered at the thought.

"I don't want her in danger, Carlisle," Edward stated, "I won't lose her…I can't" He gazed at me for a while. I fingered his bottom lip and he looked down. "I won't," he whispered.

"How about…we just let Bella sacrifice herself…and then be done with it. It's her they want, right?" Tanya asked, picking at her nail.

Alice pounced up and Edward's thunderous growls filled the whole house.

Emmett started laughing. I didn't find humor in the situation and neither did Edward.

"If anyone should be sacrificed it should be you, Tanya," Edward's voice was venomous.

I pulled Edward back and stroked his hair to calm him. "It's okay. It's not a big deal," I whispered.

Edward whipped around. "Bella, your life is the biggest deal there is. I will never let you die. You will be with me forever. No one can even joke about it," he said fiercely, glaring at Tanya. He crushed me to him and I heard him make a sort of whining noise into my hair. He pulled me in so tight, I almost couldn't breathe, but I felt safe. So safe. With him. With Edward. He was mine and I was his. And we would never part. And if we did…I wouldn't go on.

"Can't even take a joke," Tanya muttered.

"Not when it's about Bella, Tanya," Carmen said, softly, watching us.

Edward was still holding me tightly. I started humming my lullaby and his breathing slowed. And he looked up at me, his gaze was so agonized that it made me hurt. If he could have…he would have been crying and I hated it. This was all because of me.

All of it was. Why couldn't I ever been normal? Why was I the one to cause trouble? I've hurt Edward much too much. And he had the same look in his eye that he did when I was crying over Jake. I couldn't stand it and I couldn't stand the predicament we were in. Because of me.

Edward kissed me softly while everyone else murmured the plan.

"No," Edward said against my lips. I pulled back and looked at him curiously.

"I won't have her there," he stated it, like it was a fact.

"Edward, it's the only way we have a chance," Carlisle tried to reason.

I realized then that I was going to have to convince Edward that I'd do it.

"Edward," I sighed.

"No! You won't do it. We'll…we'll go somewhere else. I'll hide you."

"They will find us, Edward," I said, softly, putting my hand on his cheek.

"We have to fight," Jasper said.

"We will fight," Alice announced.

We all stiffened, our heads snapping towards Alice.

"What happens?" Rose asked, panicked.

Edward groaned and pulled me firmly to him.

"What?" I asked, tugging at his shirt. "What is it?"

Edward looked at me and his normally smooth forehead was creased with worry lines.

"What is it?" Esme demanded.

"Renee…" Alice began.

"No! No, what is it?! Did…did they-" I couldn't finish. I was sobbing too hard. I felt my non-existent stomach twisting in pain. They killed her. They hurt her.

Charlie.

"Bella! Bella…it's okay. Breath, love." Edward hummed.

"He…she…Charlie," I gasped out.

"Charlie is fine, Bell," Alice whispered, her eyes turned down in sadness. "He will be fine. Nothing will harm him."

"But…my mother…" I trailed off.

"She…she's-" Alice tried.

"I get it!" I screamed. I threw my arms around Edward's neck and he drew me close.

"I- we- This was the point of me becoming a vampire…so-so I couldn't hurt them. I- I killed her!" I sobbed. I couldn't breathe.

"No, no Bella, it's not your fault at all. They did it to hurt us. _They_ did it. Not you, my love. Breathe."

"I can't!" I shrieked.

He turned his head to Carlisle in panic.

Carlisle kneeled in front of me. "Bella," he called out, "Bella, this is why we must fight. We have to save people from them. Bella, it's not your fault in the slightest of ways. You had nothing to do with this. This was an accident. You couldn't have done anything."

I stood up and Edward followed me closely.

"We fight."

"Bella, are you-"

"I said, we fight!" I shouted.

"We must train."

"Let her rest. Let her be…for today," Esme said, ushering everyone but my husband out.

"Get out," I whispered.

"No."

"Get. Out." I clenched my teeth together.

"Bella-"

"Get the hell out!" I screamed. I fell to the floor.

My mother…was dead. My crazy beautiful, full-of-life mother, was dead because of me and those…those damned vampires.

I would kill all of them. Everyone of them.

My breath caught short. What was I doing? I pushed everyone away and now I was thinking of killing?

No…that wasn't me…I never killed.

I couldn't hurt a fly. On my God.

I finally let myself feel the sadness and the desolation. I knew the day my mom died would come, but not this soon. Not when she had all this life in her.

I felt Edward's strong arms around me.

"Let it out, love…let it all go," he whispered, stroking me and loving me and taking care of me.

I grasped onto him with all the energy I had left. I felt like I could pass out. If vampires even could. I was feeling too much in too small a time.

"I'm-I-I'm feeling too much, Edward!" I howled.

Edward flinched and looked on at me tormented.

"It's what comes with this, Bella. We feel so much…in a very small, allotted amount of time. It's how I feel about you," he kissed my forehead.

I tried to breathe.

"That's my girl," Edward crooned.

I closed my eyes as he hummed my lullaby. I wanted to sleep. To escape this nightmare, but that was impossible.

I wouldn't think about how she went or what they did to her. I couldn't do that now. I hurt too much.

I would mourn for now with Edward at my side. I would train for now to be ready for what was to come.

And I would never let Edward leave my side.

Never.

**Edward POV**

I looked on in horror as my love tried to get herself to sleep. She was trying so hard to escape this nightmarish reality.

And I could be of no help. It was pure torture.

They had not been slow with Bella's mother and I growled at the thought.

I would kill all of them. I would. To avenge Renee and my beautiful Bella.

I gazed down at her as she shut her eyes tightly. I shook her slightly. She really seemed to be asleep.

She didn't move. Oh god.

"Bella!...Bella, love," I urged.

She stayed where she was. She couldn't be….no.

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

Alice rushed in.

"Alice! What do you see?!" I couldn't breathe. My Bella…

"Oh no," Alice breathed.

**Ho whoa!!! There was another cliff. Dang, I love those:) I also thought, since you guys stayed with me…I would put the little surprise of an Edward POV:)**

**Tell me what you think. I love reviews and reviews fuel the updating**


	20. Fight

**Stay with me on this one. The rides almost over. **

**BPOV**

Where was I?

I sat up and saw all white. It was blinding. I felt as if I was floating. I glanced down and saw the Cullen family gathered around me. Edward was clutching me tightly and crying.

No. He should never cry. I remembered feeling this once before when James had attacked me. This angel shouldn't cry. Not over me.

I stood and looked around a bit. I was surrounded by a deep white as far as I could see which was pretty far considering how I was a vampire now.

This was strange. Maybe I was dreaming…but I couldn't sleep.

My mind changed thoughts abruptly. Hmm…I liked it better here. There was no fighting. All calm. No conflict. I decided I liked white.

But Edward.

I sighed. He would be okay.

I suddenly saw something out of my peripheral.

Ooohh…a butterfly.

I started after the butterfly, smiling as I went.

**EPOV**

Bella. Oh my God.

Please…wake up. Don't leave me.

"Carlisle," I ground out, "Do something!"

"Edward, we have to wait this out to see what happens. She has no pulse. I can't check what she feeling. If she's under stress or not," he said, looking over Bella.

"Alice, what do you see?" I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. She was blocking me out.

I growled. "This isn't the time to be blocking me."

"Edward…" she started.

"Tell me!" I roared.

"She…I see her in a strange state of mind. She's hiding from her problems. She won't come out," she finished meekly.

I froze. "She won't come out now….or she won't come out ever?"

"I…I don't know," she looked down.

"Well, then, you sure as hell better find out," I yelled.

"Edward," Esme scolded.

I began to weep silently. _This_ was what I had been trying to avoid. My reasoning for turning Bella was to keep her from getting hurt and here she was. Hurt. Alone. Scared.

And here I was a total mess. As usual.

Damnit. I was stuck. I didn't know what to do or how to do it.

My Bella. I looked down at her beautiful, sleeping form and closed my eyes shut to try to block out the pain.

Suddenly, I heard thoughts that didn't belong to my family.

Damn it all. "They're here," I choked out.

Carlisle froze for half a second and then told everyone to get ready.

"How many, Edward," Esme asked, her forehead lined with worry.

"All of them," I stated, bringing Bella up with me.

Emmett came up to me and crushed Bella and me into a hug. "We'll go out with a bang, brother," he whispered. I patted Emmett's back and felt the whole load of what was about to happen. "Stay strong, Bell," he added.

Rose came up and pulled me tightly to her. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Rosalie. Always have," I winked at her and she gave me a half smile.

Jazz grabbed me into a hard hug. He nodded at me and walked away.

Alice skipped up to me. "Not goodbye," she said sternly. I tried to smile at her and she crushed me into her tiny body.

"I love you, Al," I breathed.

"You too, big brother. I love you too Bella," she added.

I looked around at my family. This might be the last time I saw any of them. I loved them all so dearly and so fiercely.

Esme was crying and she and Carlisle came up to Bella and I. "Son, protect her with all you're worth. I love you. You make us so proud," he said, emotion filling his eyes.

"I love you, Edward," Esme cried, throwing her arms around me.

I had to get away or I was going to break down.

I ran Bella up to our room and I locked the door. I chuckled darkly. Like that would keep any of them out.

I gauged the distance from the window to the ground. No problem. If need be.

I pulled Bella towards me. She was still out. They would be here in about two minutes.

I pressed my lips to Bella's for a moment and then sighed. My love was unconscious and maybe never returning to me, my family was putting their lives on the line for us, and I was falling apart at the seams.

I heard the front door bang open and growls emitting from my family.

I heard Emmett and Marcus hit each other at full force.

I saw Alice try to take out Jane and fail because of Jane's power.

I growled when I saw that Jane was headed to our room.

It ended. Now.

I laid Bella on the bed and got ready.

**BPOV**

I couldn't enjoy the white as much anymore. There was too much happening around me.

My family was fighting. Emmett had killed Jack and Peter, the two vampires that had brought Edward back in the house.

Amber and Rose were fighting. No! Rose don't!

Emmett got in front of her and stopped the blow.

Caius and Esme were fighting and I cringed away at the growls coming from her.

Marcus and Carlisle were circling around each other slowly, glaring fiercely.

Alice and Jazz were burning the pieces of the dead vampires. It was an ugly sight.

Two vampires I had never seen before were taking on Irina, Tanya, and Kate.

They were using a power that had me frozen in place.

They kept freezing them and making them delusional.

I had to get out of here. Now.

I gasped. Edward was on the floor in pain while Jane was heading towards him.

No. No way in Hell.

I pushed my way out of the white.

I sat up gasping. I was in the room and Jane was coming at Edward.

_Freeze. Freeze the Volturi. Freeze them now. NOW. _

Jane kept coming at him, smirking at me as she went.

**Review. I'm thinking about two more chapters and an epilogue. ** **Tell me what you think.**


	21. Be Here Now

**I just realized something that makes me want to kinda cry…This story, Famous Last Words, was a year old on June 3, 09. OME! I couldn't believe it. I HAVE to finish it. It needs to end. So here ya go. One more chapter and an epilogue to go.**

**Thank you…for your support and ideas:)**

Why wouldn't she freeze? Damnit!

Edward was withering in pain and I could be of no help.

_Jane. Freeze. Don't move. Move away from Edward._

Right then, I knew things weren't going to go right.

Things were going to go very wrong and I couldn't stop them.

I thought back to my first day ever having Edward in my life. The way he glared at me like I was some sort of spawn from Hell. When I first rode in his car. Our first kiss. Me, seeing his room for the first time. James, and Jacob, and loving, and hating.

I cried out in frustration and loss.

Suddenly, Jane froze in mid air.

Edward lay still on the ground, while my heaving breathing filled the room.

Everything was quiet in the house as far as I could tell. That could either be a good thing or a bad thing.

Suddenly, Edward sprung off the floor, growling. He looked around for Jane, and seeing her frozen, he took action.

Without a glance towards me, he tore our head board into long pieces and grabbed a box of matches. He started a fire against my protests. He was going to set the house on fire!

"Edward-" I tried.

"Jump out the window, Bella," Edward said, gravely.

"No, Ed-"

"Bella." His tone said it all. Something was not right. My dead heart turned into stone at the glance he threw at me.

I looked away while he dismantled Jane. I couldn't make myself watch.

As soon as I smelt the rising smoke I turned around to face him, my face crumpling in pain.

He took two steps towards me and grabbed me by my waist.

He kissed the top of my head and he ran us out the front door. I turned to look back at the Alaska house. The flames were the only light in the desolate, dark, snowy, place, but this light didn't look hopeful.

It looked ominous and forbidding.

I had no voice to ask Edward what had happened, so I stayed silent and thought of the worst.

He cradled me against his chest, saying that he loved me and that he was sorry.

He was always sorry when he had no reason to be. _I_ should be the one saying sorry. Could vampires go into shock? I didn't know.

He ran us far into the forest and it seemed he was running for hours.

I finally had to break the silence and the torture I knew I was putting Edward through.

"Where-where are we going?" my voice cracked out.

Edward's head snapped down to look at me, relieved. "We're going to the Denali Coven's house," he answered, kissing my forehead.

As soon he had told me, I saw light flickering from a few yards away. He ran up to a huge outline of a house and without stopping went through the door.

I hadn't had time to prepare myself. Maybe that's what Edward was trying to do, running that long. It never took that long for him to get somewhere. Maybe he thought my question had been the "ok" for him to proceed.

What if someone had died? It would have been my fault. I cringed against Edward's chest and he brought me closer to him.

I heard low murmurs as we entered a room. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, too afraid of the outcome.

The talking ceased when we entered and Edward froze.

I knew I couldn't stop the inevitable, so I quickly cracked my eyes open.

I scanned the room quickly, trying to find each face that mattered to me.

Emmett, looking far too somber, but alive, all the same. One down.

Alice. I almost cried. She was here, sitting with Jasper. They were safe.

Carlisle and Rose were whispering in the corner. A smile almost lit my lips until I realized Esme was nowhere to been seen.

"No-where? Where is she?" I shrieked.

Alice looked pained for a moment before opening her mouth then closing it.

"Edward-" I looked up at him to see his face crumpled in pain.

I hadn't looked at Carlisle close enough to see the pure anguish in his face.

"She's- we can't find her," Edward choked out.

"What-What does that mean?" I asked, as Edward sat us down on the couch.

How can you lose a vampire? How can you not be able to find your own mother?

"In the middle of the fight she ran out after Marcus. We found his body, which is a good sign, but we can't find…her," Alice murmured.

"Well, then, let's go look," I said, standing.

"The Denali Coven is out now. We've been looking for hours," Emmett spoke out.

Rose and Carlisle had said nothing, both in too much pain.

It was then that I realized why Edward had been running that long. He had been looking for Esme while I was being a baby. I had done nothing. Helped no one.

I got a sharp glare from Jasper after that thought.

I looked down, ashamed.

I glanced up at Edward who was staring at me. I touched his cheek, softly and tried to say with my eyes that I was so sorry.

"The Volturi is gone?" I asked, looking away from Edward.

"Yes." Rose answered, shortly.

"What now?" Jasper asked.

"We wait," Carlisle answered.

And wait we did.

**Review…it would be the smart things to do;)**


End file.
